Retour au Manoir Prince
by GreatSlashDragon2
Summary: Nouvelle année signifie nouveaux dangers pour Harry qui doit faire face au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à un Seigneur des Ténèbres vengeur, et doit essayer de maîtriser les secrets du manoir Prince. Suite de l'Héritier du Manoir Prince - TRADUCTION
1. Gardien obscur

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire (de même que les lieux, personnages et créatures magiques originaux) à Snapegirlkmf et à ceux qui l'ont assisté dans sa création. La traduction de ce chapitre appartient à Matteic.

_Poudlard Express_

_1er septembre 1994_

- Après que les Malefoy ont été arrêtés la première fois, la ministère a envoyé Draco à un orphelinat," expliqua Harry à Hermione et Ron, bouche bée et un peu incrédules. Il jeta un œil rapide sur la cage d'Hedwige, au sommet de laquelle Pincée, la chatoyante, dormait roulée en boule. Seul Harry pouvait voir à travers les protections que le petit chat fae avait placées sur elle, car il était l'héritier du manoir Prince et le sang fae circulait dans ses veines.

Il continua à raconter à ses meilleurs amis Draco et son héritage fae tout en buvant du jus de citrouille et en mangeant des petits pâtés et des fondants du Chaudron.

- Et après mon père a pris Draco sous sa garde, parce que c'est son filleul et que Draco avait besoin d'un tuteur pour ne pas être placé dans une famille," expliqua-t-il. Il raconta comment Draco et lui s'étaient battus comme des chiens sauvages au début, malgré les avertissements de Severus.

- Je peux pas t'en vouloir sur ce coup-là, mec," dit Ron avec sympathie. "Je veux dire, c'est _Malefoy._

- J'aurais été 100% d'accord avec toi il y a quelques mois, Ron. Mais c'était avant que je commence à parler avec Draco au lieu de me bagarrer avec lui. Je sais que parfois il est chiant, mais ce n'est pas un Mangemort. Son père oui, mais pas lui.

- On sait ça, Harry," dit doucement Hermione, posant une main sur son bras. "On a lu les reportages sur le procès et la façon dont Malefoy… Draco… a rejeté ses parents et leurs actions pour suivre l'exemple du professeur Rogue.

- Oui, les jumeaux étaient là et mon père aussi. Ils m'ont tout raconté," avoua Ron. "Mais quand même… ça fait bizarre d'imaginer Malefoy comme un gentil. C'était un vrai connard à l'école !

- Je sais, Ron. Mais on porte tous des masques et parfois on doit regarder à travers. Je sais que vous pensiez que mon père était un salaud, mais plus de la moitié était un masque pour couvrir son activité d'espion. J'ai découvert ça pendant l'été, je vous ai dit. Draco a été forcé d'agir comme ce que Lucius pensait qu'un sang pur devait agir, mais il ne déteste pas les nés de Moldus en vrai," insista Harry, regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux. Il espérait que son amie entendait ce qu'il disait et aussi que ses efforts maladroits pour l'amener à voir un autre côté de Draco n'allaient pas faire empirer les choses.

- Tu es sûr, Harry ?" demanda Hermione, dubitative.

- Oui," dit fermement Harry. "Maintenant qu'il n'a plus à faire semblant, vous allez voir un autre Draco.

- Bien. Il est largement temps qu'il grandisse et arrête d'agir comme un bigot," dit Hermione avant de se tourner vers Athéna.

- Humpf. Je le croirai quand je le verrai," ricana Ron.

- Comme tu veux. Tout ce que je vous demande est de donner à Draco le bénéfice du doute. Et de ne pas m'en vouloir si je le défends à l'occasion. Après tout, _c'est_ mon frère. Je sais qu'il peut être casse-pieds, mais on s'est sauvés les fesses plusieurs fois cet été, alors on se connaît. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de devenir ses meilleurs amis, mais ne l'insultez pas, d'accord ? Il va en recevoir assez de la part des membres de sa Maison qui le voient comme un traître. Ça marche ?"

Ron hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il était malgré lui sidéré par combien Harry avait changé pendant l'été, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Harry semblait plus vieux, plus sage, qu'un garçon de son âge. Mais bon, ce qu'il avait subi aurait fait mûrir n'importe qui, songea Ron. Il faudrait quelque temps pour s'y habituer, pensa-t-il. Comme à la nouvelle position de Harry en tant que fils de Rogue et frère de Malefoy. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais il allait essayer de tolérer Malefoy, pour Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione essayait de deviner qui avait pu lui envoyer ce merveilleux cadeau inattendu, Athéna.

- Elle n'est pas magnifique, Harry ? J'ai été si surprise quand je l'ai vue arriver avec une lettre, et quand j'ai lu la lettre et vu qu'elle était pour _moi_… c'était comme recevoir un cadeau d'anniversaire auquel je ne m'attendais pas," dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Harry gloussa.

- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, Mione. J'ai reçu Hedwige comme cadeau de la part de Hagrid pour mes onze ans et c'est le meilleur cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu." _Jusqu'à ce que Papa m'emmène vivre au manoir. Je me demande ce que tu pensais si tu savais qui t'a envoyé Athéna. Est-ce que tu serais choquée, horrifiée, ou penserais-tu que c'était une énorme erreur ? Dommage que je ne puisse pas te dire la vérité, mais j'ai promis à mon frère. _Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

- Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas cet été, Hermione ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis dans une ville moldue, Harry. Personne de l'école ne voudrait venir me voir," dit-elle avec tristesse. "C'est pour ça que j'ai été si surprise quand Athéna est arrivée. D'habitude, je ne reçois des lettres que de Ron et toi."

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en l'entendant, il n'avait pas réalisé que Hermione se sentait toute seule et mise de côté à cause de ses origines.

- Euh… en tout cas, celui qui t'a envoyé ça doit vraiment bien t'aimer. Il a dû chercher un cadeau pour toi, et trouver ton adresse.

- C'est vrai. J'aimerais juste qu'il ne soit pas si… mystérieux.

- Il est peut-être timide," proposa Harry avec un sourire en coin. _J'ai du pot que Draco ne soit pas là pour m'entendre ! Il me taillerait en petits morceaux._

Mais pour une raison quelconque, sa réponse sembla satisfaire Hermione. Peut-être que c'était plus facile pour une fille d'aimer un garçon timide ? Elle garda Athéna sur ses genoux, la caressant et lui donnant des friandises.

Ron faisait de même pour son nouveau hibou, Zéphyr, cadeau de Harry. Harry sortit quelques friandises de sa poche et les donna à Hedwige et Givre, ne voulant pas que ses hiboux soient jaloux. En même temps, il glissa discrètement un bonbon au miel à Pincée.

La chatoyante prit délicatement la friandise, ronronnant. _:Merci, Harry. Je pense que tu as bien fait en préparant l'esprit de tes amis envers ton frère adoptif.:_

_- Je l'espère, Pincée_,_"_ pensa-t-il, sachant que la tisseuse de rêves pouvait entendre ses pensées. "_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'ils se bagarrent avec Draco. Tu n'as pas soif ? Tu ne veux pas venir sur mon épaule ?"_

_:Non, je suis bien ici, Harry. Mais merci de ta sollicitude, jeune Rogue. Je vais dormir encore un peu, quand nous arriverons à l'école, je veux être bien reposée pour aller explorer.:_

Harry cacha un sourire derrière sa main. La curiosité insatiable de la chatoyante était devenue un sujet de blagues avec son père et son frère.

- Je crois que je vais faire une sieste," dit-il à voix haute avant de se reposer confortablement sur le siège, appuyant sa tête sur son blouson replié et fermant les yeux, tenant d'une main le médaillon caché sous son polo. Même si le manoir Prince était loin de là, le simple toucher du Médaillon d'Héritage lui apportait une sensation rassurante. Le médaillon et son esprit étaient tous les deux reliés au manoir, et il laissa le sentiment de foyer paisible l'envelopper et, avec le mouvement régulier du train, l'endormir.

Dans un autre endroit de Grande-Bretagne, un vieil homme était mort du venin d'un cobra géant, lâché sur lui pour avoir vu ce qu'aucun mortel n'aurait dû voir ; la preuve de la vie du nécromancien connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Le sorcier diabolique était encore faible, emprisonné dans une enveloppe pitoyable, un ombre de ce qu'il avait été au temps de sa puissance, quand le monde avait tremblé sous sa menace, et quand prononcer son nom était interdit par la peur de le faire apparaître.

Cependant, son aura diabolique pouvait être perçue, elle irradiait des ruines de la maison victorienne dans des miasmes fétides pénétrant le tissu même du plan astral. Pour les êtres sensibles à de telles choses, c'était comme une obscurité qui se répandait, un phare obscur dans le crépuscule, et le veilleur dans l'ombre frémit de dégoût.

Le veilleur avait longtemps été ennemi des occupants de la maison Jedusor, ni vu, ni connu, mais toujours opposé à l'obscurité qui menaçait de resurgir et d'étendre misère et destruction sur le pays. Il plissa la bouche et cracha un juron en sentant l'aura tout autour de la maison résonner de satisfaction suite à la mort du Moldu.

_Un jour, Jedusor, tu paieras de ton sang toutes ces vies innocentes que tu as prises. Je t'arracherais volontiers la gorge moi-même, si tes barrières ne m'en empêchaient pas_, pensa le veilleur avec colère. _Une autre fois, Voldemort. Tu ne pourras te cacher indéfiniment._

Puis le veilleur rassembla les ombres de son mystère autour de lui et sembla disparaître, laissant les occupants de la maison Jedusor à leurs noires activités. Mais pas avant d'avoir prononcé un Mot et d'avoir marqué la porte avec une rune secrète – une rune qui dirait à ceux qui pouvaient lire la langue magique presque oubliée que les occupants de ces lieux avaient été marqués de mort par un Marchesombre.

Il espérait que les êtres à l'intérieur du manoir pouvaient lire la Vieille Langue, pour savoir ce que la rune signifiaient et en êtres effrayés, car il les détestait, et tout ce en quoi ils croyaient.

_Royaume de Faerie_

_Salle du trône de la reine Titania_

Une musique apaisante coulait depuis une lyre dorée, jouée par des doigts invisibles. La mélodie résonnait doucement dans les arches du plafond et caressait les draperies azur qui encadraient les grandes vitres de cristal, empêchant les regards curieux de pénétrer l'endroit. Des milliers de petites lumières féériques arc-en-ciel scintillaient, éclairant une pièce assez grande pour accueillir tous les citoyens de la cour Séelie si la reine, Titania, désirait convoquer tous ses sujets en même temps. Cela ne s'était jamais produit, mais la salle avait été conçue pour accueillir tous son peuple si nécessaire, au cas où son royaume tombait sous l'assaut de ses cousins Aséelie et qu'ils devaient trouver refuge dans le palais.

Le palais était construit de marbre fae, enchanté pour résister à presque toute catastrophe naturelle, ainsi qu'à la plupart des magiques, y compris le feu d'un dragon. Il était iridescent, brillant quand les lumières célestes le frappaient. Le sol était en motifs réguliers cyan, crème et mauve en forme de plumes, recouvert par un épais tapis d'un violet franc. Le trône était taillé dans l'albâtre pure avec un épais coussin violet, mais était à ce moment inoccupé.

Dans un coin de la pièce, plusieurs fae de la haute cour dansaient en silence, décrivant des motifs gracieux, les femmes vêtues de jupes de soie colorée et de foulards de gaze qui ondulaient et brillaient dans les lumières de la pièce. Certaines portaient des joyaux dans leurs cheveux ou sur leur personne, d'autres de la soie unie, mais toutes étaient d'une beauté surhumaine. Certaines, pas toutes, arboraient de grandes ailes translucides. Leurs partenaires mâles n'étaient pas moins beaux, dans des guêtres, tuniques et capes de soie, samit ou velours, couleur de pierres précieuses. Leurs boucles d'oreilles de saphir ou rubis scintillaient à leurs oreilles pointues au rythme de leur dance millénaire.

Des petites fées et des chatoyants traversaient la pièce en volant, riant et se taquinant, alors que des serviteurs invisibles apportaient nourriture et rosée d'été à ceux qui le désiraient. Réjouissances et banquets étaient chose fréquente à la cour de Titania, car elle était une monarque joyeuse et bienveillante, même si elle ne se laissait jamais totalement emporter par ces plaisirs. Elle était une souveraine habile et puissante, tant sur le plan politique que sur le plan magique, régnant depuis plus de neuf cents ans.

Plus loin dans la pièce, dans une alcôve à l'écart enchantée pour que ni yeux ni oreilles curieux n'espionnent quoi que ce fut, se tenait une femme de haute taille vêtue d'une tunique et de guêtres d'un bleu profond, avec quelques petits saphirs, diamants et opales sur le col et l'ourlet. De hautes bottes en cuir de dragon blanc entouraient ses mollets, et elle portait une dague à la jambe et une à la taille. De l'autre côté de sa ceinture pendait un sceptre d'ivoire orné d'aigues-marines et d'un grand diamant, emblème de la cour royale fae. Les cheveux platine de Titania coulaient dans son dos en une vague argentée, en tresses ornées de petits joyaux ; elle tendait ses oreilles pointues à la recherche d'un signe de son invité.

À côté d'elle se tenait une petite femme dans une armure de mithril et de cuirs gris, arborant une longue épée. À son dos pendaient un arc et un carquois. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, bouclés et coupés court, et ses yeux verts surveillaient attentivement la pièce à la recherche d'une menace à sa reine. Une broche en argent représentant deux épées entrecroisées était accrochée sur sa cape bordée d'hermine, attestant de la position de Sarai Valinek comme capitaine des Lames de la reine, sa garde du corps la plus fidèle. Malgré sa taille, il n'était de combattant plus doué et mortel dans toute la cour Séelie que la demi-fée.

Titania tapota de ses doigts élégants la table de verre et regarde sa compagne d'un air impatient.

- Ne sait-il pas qu'il est très impoli de faire attendre la royauté ?

- Peut-être ne fait-il pas encore sombre dans le Monde En-Dessous, Votre Grâce," dit doucement Sarai.

Titania souffla par le nez, arquant un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

- L'heure de notre rencontre a été calculée pour coïncider avec le coucher de soleil du monde mortel. De plus, il possède une Pierre Solaire, la question ne se pose donc pas."

Sarai ne répondit pas, sachant que la reine se mettait dans tous ses états royaux à cause du retard de son invité et ne désirant pas souffrir de la langue acerbe de sa souveraine.

Il y eut soudain un mouvement dans l'air, et un homme, grand, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux mauves, apparut plus loin dans la pièce. Il était beau également, même si ce n'était pas la perfection inhumaine des fae. Il émanait de ses yeux et de sa silhouette mince et musclée un sentiment de danger qui faisait hésiter tout interlocuteur. Ses habits étaient simples, des guêtres et bottes sombres, une chemise crème ample et une longue cape noire doublée de soie mauve, en accord avec ses yeux. Il portait une épée et un poignard et son allure gracieuse alors qu'il approchait de l'alcôve indiquait sa grande connaissance de la danse des armes.

Titania leva les yeux quand le nouveau venu s'arrêta et s'inclina bas devant elle, fronçant ses sourcils délicats. Ses yeux aigue-marine brillaient de désapprobation.

- Vous êtes en retard, Marchesombre. J'espère que vous avez une excuse pertinente pour m'avoir fait attendre.

- Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté, mon retard est inexcusable." Le vampire s'inclina de nouveau. "Mais peut-être me pardonnerez-vous quand vous entendrez ce que j'ai découvert, Votre Grâce ?"

Titania lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Parlez donc, Philip Anthony Rogue. Si je trouve votre récit assez intéressant, je pourrai peut-être vous accorder ma clémence," dit la reine avec une légère note amusée. Comme toutes les femmes fae, Titania aimait jouer à séduire les beaux hommes, fae et non fae, quand l'envie lui en prenait.

- C'est ce que je souhaite, Votre Grâce," dit Philip, inclinant la tête vers la reine fae et son capitaine. Puis il baissa la voix en un murmure et demanda "Nous ne serons pas entendus ?

- Non. J'ai placé les protections moi-même. Vous n'avez rien à craindre en matière d'espions," le rassura Titania. "Que s'est-il passé dans le monde depuis que vous y ai envoyé il y a un mois, Philip ?"

Le vampire prit une grande inspiration, une affectation qu'il gardait parmi les mortels, même s'il n'avait plus besoin de respirer.

- Quand j'ai accepté cette assignation de votre part, ma dame, je l'ai fait car je souhaitais observer mes descendants de plus près ainsi que garder un œil sur ces sorciers sombres qui souhaitent faire pencher la Balance en leur faveur. En échange d'une Pierre Solaire j'ai accepté d'être vos yeux et vos oreilles dans le Monde En-Dessous. Il s'est produit beaucoup de choses depuis, Votre Grâce, en bien et en mal." Philip s'éclaircit la gorge et joua machinalement avec le pendentif qu'il portait à une chaîne autour de sa gorge. "Vous savez, bien sûr, que le jeune Harry Rogue a été choisi comme héritier du manoir Prince."

Titania hocha la tête.

- Oui, l'amant mortel de Sarai, Severus, nous a informés de cet heureux incident. Même si je n'ai pas rencontré le garçon en personne, je fais confiance aux Gardiens du manoir, et s'il ressemble à son père, il gérera le manoir comme il se doit. Quoi d'autre ?

- Il y a eu des rumeurs disant que la Coupe des Merveilles est réapparue dans le monde mortel, j'ai senti sa résonnance quand je suis passé près de cette école de sorcellerie dans le nord de l'Écosse, Poudlard.

- À Poudlard ?" s'étrangla Sarai. "Tu es sûr, Phil ?"

Le vampire hocha la tête.

- Oui, Capitaine. J'étais là quand Merlin le premier a emprunté la coupe, puis l'a rendu aux Dames de la Coupe quand Arthur a été guéri.

- Qui l'ont gardée en sûreté jusqu'à ce qu'un voleur du nom de Galaad la dérobe, la croyant la coupe sacrée de sa religion. Il se l'est ensuite faite voler par Nimue, l'apprentie de Merlin, qui l'a dissimulée," dit Titania d'un ton sarcastique. "Et depuis elle est aux mains des mortels, qui ne savent pas comment s'en servir.

- Fort juste. Mais peut-être pouvons-nous encore la reprendre," riposta Philip. "En tous cas, la coupe était la moindre de mes découvertes. En examinant les terres près de l'école, j'ai pu sentir une perturbation dans l'éther astral et j'en ai suivi l'obscurité jusqu'à un manoir en ruines dans une petite ville appelée Little Hangleton. Je suis resté dissimulé et ai observé une aura sombre émanant de la maison même. J'y ai senti sang et mort, un vieil homme y est mort récemment, tué par la magie noire. En regardant par la fenêtre, j'ai vu une forme similaire à un enfant tenant une baguette puant la magie noire. Il semblait à peine assez vieux pour supporter un tel pouvoir mais j'ai senti que l'âme qui habitait ce corps était beaucoup plus vieille… et totalement dans l'obscurité."

Titania eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Cela ressemble au vieil ennemi de Severus, ne pensez-vous pas, Sarai ?

- En effet, Votre Grâce. Severus a dit qu'il était à une époque membre des Serpentard, un sang mêlé qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, un nécromancien de la pire espèce.

- Mais ce Voldemort n'a-t-il pas été tué voici treize ans de cela ?" demanda la reine.

- Oui, par un retour de sort, en essayant de tuer le fils de Severus, Harry," expliqua Sarai. "Mais je suppose que, en utilisant ses arts sombres, il a réussi à éviter la mort et à trouver un nouvel hôte pour son esprit.

- Je suis en accord avec vous, Dame Valinek," confirma Philip. "Et c'est sombre nouvelle en effet. Il doit être arrêté. Par tout moyen nécessaire. La dernière fois il a tenté de prendre le pouvoir de la Grande-Bretagne et de l'Europe magiques. S'il avait réussi, il aurait plongé le monde dans l'obscurité. Ce n'est que par la chance de Merlin qu'il a été arrêté.

- Plutôt par le pouvoir du sort de Mère Gardienne", corrigea Sarai. "C'est cela qui a sauvé la vie de Harry. Mais tu as raison, Phil. Voldemort doit être arrêté. Combien je désire pouvoir aller aider à protéger Harry et me battre aux côtés de Severus moi-même. Mais mon serment…" elle se tut, le regard pensif.

Titania regarda sa Lame et dit doucement :

- Si cela était possible, je vous libérerais de mon service, Sarai. Mais vous savez bien que les Aséelie s'activent à nouveau, et je ne peux pas me séparer de vous pour le moment. Je suis désolée, Capitaine.

- Je comprends, Votre Grâce. Mon devoir pour le trône passe avant tout," dit la guerrière sans rancœur. _Mais oh, combien je souhaite que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Et que je puisse retourner dans le monde mortel, me tenir au côté de mon aimé et l'aider quand il en a besoin. J'ai peur que ce soit bientôt le cas._

- Ce Voldemort, est-il une menace pour le jeune héritier ?" demanda Titania d'un ton vif.

- Oh oui, Votre Grâce." Philip hocha la tête. "Il n'est pas d'autre personne que Voldemort souhaite éliminer que Harry Potter, maintenant connu sous le nom de Harry Rogue."

Les yeux de Titania étincelèrent.

- Même s'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'interférer dans les affaires des mortels, cette fois je dois faire une exception, car par son sang Prince, le jeune Rogue fait partie de la cour Séelie. Et je ne laisserai pas un des miens se faire poursuivre comme un cerf aux abois pour satisfaire la soif d'un nécromancien ! Vous dites que ce Voldemort est déjà mort une fois ? Comment a-t-il pu repasser le Voile ? Est-il un des vôtres, Marchesombre ?

- Non. Il n'est pas un vampire," lui dit Philip. "_Cela_ je le saurais. Je peux toujours sentir un autre de mon espèce. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à revenir d'entre les morts, mais il n'est ni immortel, ni mort-vivant. Je pense qu'il peut être tué.

- Bien sûr. Tout ce qui est vivant peut être tué d'une manière ou d'une autre," dit sobrement Titania. Elle plissa ses yeux en amande et dit sans détour : "Pensez-vous qu'il y a une chance que Voldemort essaie de s'associer avec ma sœur Maeve de la Cour Sombre ?

- C'est une possibilité, Votre Grâce," admit Philip. "Si Voldemort ne l'approche pas, elle lui enverra peut-être un émissaire. Elle a toujours aimé semer la discorde parmi les mortels, comme vous le savez bien. C'est un festin pour elle."

Titania fronça les sourcils.

- Cela ne doit pas être autorisé. J'ai bien trop de soucis avec elle sans y ajouter quelque sorcier mortel. Philip, je vous demanderais bien de garder le jeune Rogue, si je ne pensais pas que mon ordre est superflu et que vous le ferez que je le veuille ou non.

- Cela est vrai. Harry est mon descendant ainsi que son père, Severus. Je suis lié par le sang à protéger les miens," dit le vampire. "À mon regret je n'ai pas su le danger qui planait sur lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il y a des années de cela. Ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois. Cette fois je serai plus proche que son ombre, et Voldemort découvrira que l'on ne me bat pas aussi facilement qu'un sorcier humain." Philip montra légèrement ses crocs, et l'aura de danger l'entourant grandit un peu.

- Bien. Car ils ont besoin de toute l'aide disponible," nota Sarai. "D'après ce que m'a dit Sev, Harry et son frère Draco attirent les ennuis comme des aimants."

À sa surprise, Philip gloussa.

- Comme la plupart des enfants. Je devrais le savoir, avec mes jumeaux ; ils n'ont que quatre ans mais me rendent déjà fou avec leurs aventures."

La reine faerie lutta pour maintenir son expression royale, mais elle dut s'autoriser au final un sourire de sympathie.

- Oui, je sais _exactement_ ce que vous ressentez, Philip. Mes propres fils et ma fille étaient le désordre incarné et à ce jour Balin fait encore appel à toute ma patience. Mais telles sont les joies des enfants.

- Que je suis heureuse de ne pas encore avoir découvert," dit Sarai d'un ton sarcastique.

Titania lança un regard amusé à sa garde du corps.

- Ah, mais si vous avez l'intention d'épouser votre Severus, Capitaine Valinek, vous pourrez peut-être faire l'expérience de ces joies plus tôt que vous le pensez.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, Votre Grâce, si nous ne nous efforçons pas de protéger ces enfants, je n'aurai peut-être jamais cette chance," dit Sarai.

- Cela est vrai, petite cousine. Puis-je donc suggérer que vous mettiez tous vos considérables pouvoirs au service de la protection de vos descendants, Philip ? Je ne puis vous le commander, car vous n'êtes pas techniquement un de mes sujets.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, Votre Majesté," répondit Philip, une lumière déterminée dans ses yeux mauves. "Je ferais ainsi de toutes façons. Qui plus est, je serai aux aguets de la Coupe des Merveilles et si une opportunité se présente j'essaierai de la reprendre et de vous la ramener, car vous êtes sa propriétaire légitime.

- Merci, Philip. Vous êtes un allié précieux, malgré votre condition de Marchesombre," fit Titania, satisfaite. "Je suppose que l'adage dit vrai en affirmant qu'il y a du bon et du mauvais en toute créature."

Philip et Sarai acquiescèrent.

- Votre Grâce, je dois partir bientôt. Si ma mémoire est juste, l'année scolaire des jeunes sorciers commence le 1er septembre et je voudrais être à Poudlard quand le jeune Harry et son frère arriveront, afin de m'assurer qu'ils sont indemnes. Voldemort a été connu pour placer des espions dans l'école." Philip se leva.

- Allez donc, monsieur. Et gardez bien, Marchesombre. Le manoir Prince ne doit pas être laissé sans héritier," ordonna Titania avant de congédier Philip d'un geste de la main.

Le Marchesombre s'inclina et, faisant gonfler sa cape d'un air dramatique, disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, utilisant ses pouvoirs vampiriques.

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta à la gare de Pré au Lard et les élèves descendirent, criant, riant et grognant comme à l'ordinaire pour des enfants arrivant à leur école pour une nouvelle année.

Harry sortit du train, portant les cages d'Hedwige et Givre, juste derrière Ron et Hermione. Pincée était perchée sur son épaule, invisible sauf à ses yeux et ceux de Severus. Harry plissa les yeux dans le soleil et suivit ses amis, non sans avoir croisé le regard de son frère adoptif et lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

Draco prétendit renifler, mais il fit à Harry un rapide sourire avant de se tourner avec ses camarades Serpentard vers les calèches sans chevaux qui amenaient les élèves à l'école.

Aucun ne remarqua le gardien obscur qui se tenait à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, observant leurs mouvements, ses vêtements sombres se fondant totalement dans l'écorce de l'arbre, une main tenant le pendentif de Pierre Solaire. Il regarda les deux frères entrer dans des calèches et suivit, invisible, comme il l'avait promis.


	2. Annonce stupéfiante

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire (de même que les lieux, personnages et créatures magiques originaux) à Snapegirlkmf et à ceux qui l'ont assisté dans sa création. La traduction de ce chapitre appartient à Matteic

_Poudlard, salle des professeurs_

_Une heure avant l'arrivée du train_

- En addition à l'arrivée de notre nouveau confrère, Alastor Maugrey, qui a mis fin à sa retraite à ma demande pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du mal, nous allons accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour la première fois en trois cents ans. Des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons vont arriver début novembre. Entretemps, les étudiants éligibles pour le tournoi pourront déposer leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Je suis sûr que l'élève représentant Poudlard le fera au mieux de ses capacités," dit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant.

Tous les professeurs hochèrent la tête. Puis le vieil homme se leva et se tourna vers Severus qui attendait depuis le début de la réunion, les mains dans ses robes noires pour contrôler un faible tremblement de nervosité, même si, par Merlin, une telle angoisse était totalement illogique. Tout le monde connaissait déjà son ancienne activité d'espion, c'était devenu public lors du procès des Malefoy. Ils étaient aussi au courant de sa garde de Draco. La seule chose qui restait à leur annoncer était le fait que Harry Potter était en réalité son fils, Harry Rogue.

Severus se leva, serra ses mains devant lui et dit doucement :

- Vous savez tous que j'ai été un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'en raison de plusieurs circonstances, j'ai dû mettre fin à ces activités. J'ai pris sous ma tutelle Draco Malefoy, mon filleul, et un autre jeune homme que vous avez connu sous le nom de Harry Potter." Des exclamations étouffés saluèrent cette phrase. Severus continua : "Ce que je ne savais pas avant cet été, lorsque la tante de Harry, Pétunia Dursley, m'a révélé un secret qu'elle gardait depuis plus de treize ans, est que Harry est en réalité _mon_ fils et pas celui de James Potter. J'ai depuis fait faire un test de paternité et il est positif."

McGonagall en resta bouche bée.

- Que dites-vous, Severus ? Lily a-t-elle rompu ses vœux de mariage ?

- Non. Elle portait Harry avait d'épouser James.

- Alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle épousé lui et pas vous ?" demanda la directrice des Gryffondor, perdue.

- Vous rappelez-vous l'hiver 1979-1980 ?" demande le maître des Potions. "Si non, laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire. À cette époque, je venais d'avoir vingt ans et j'avais commencé mes activités d'espion pour l'Ordre l'année précédente. J'étais fiancé à Lily, mais nous ne l'avions pas annoncé officiellement. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte. Avant que nous puissions aller plus loin dans notre relation, Albus m'a demandé de préparer une sorte de piège pour les membres les plus influents du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Croupton et d'autres. Nous avons organisé une bataille entre eux et des membres de l'Ordre, et pendant cette bataille, Albus a prétendu me tuer. Nous étions très proche de découvrir la base secrète de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom ; Albus ne voulait pas que je sois forcé de combattre mes véritables alliés, et m'a ordonné de simuler ma propre mort. Il m'était interdit de révéler la vérité à qui que ce soit, en particulier Lily. Je me suis caché dans un endroit sûr, et je devais revenir quand Albus le jugerait prudent, où il pourrait alors me laver des charges que le Ministère pouvait avoir contre moi. Personne ne savait que Lily portait mon enfant, ou qu'elle serait si ébranlée par ma mort qu'elle déciderait d'épouser James pour donner un père à son bébé.

- Elle ne lui a jamais dit, je suppose ?" demanda McGonagall d'un ton vif.

- Non. Elle n'a dit la vérité des origines de Harry à personne à part sa sœur. Lorsque je suis revenu à la vie, Harry était né et reconnu en tant que fils de James Potter. J'ai refusé de dire à Lily que j'étais en vie lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle avait épousé James Potter. Un an plus tard, elle a été tuée et Harry a été envoyé vivre avec sa sœur. Pétunia m'a révélé la vérité lorsque j'ai cherché abri dans sa maison pendant l'été, elle aussi me pensait mort.

- Ça a dû être un choc, Rogue," grommela Maugrey, prenant une gorgée à sa flasque.

- En plusieurs façons, oui. J'ai emmené Harry vivre avec moi dans la maison de ma famille pour le reste de l'été et nous avions réussi à nous entendre correctement. Draco nous a rejoints peu après et je les élèverai tous deux comme des frères. Mon fils sera également connu par son véritable nom, Harry Albus Rogue. Il portait un Glamour que Lily a placé sur lui à sa naissance. Je l'ai enlevé, même s'il m'a demandé de le remettre en place pour le train et le festin. Lorsque vous aurez révélé son identité à votre Maison, Minerva, il l'enlèvera pour de bon. Vous verrez alors qu'il me ressemble beaucoup." La voix de Severus était empreinte de fierté.

- Félicitations, p'fsseur !" dit Hagrid, souriant à son jeune collègue. "Pourriez pas demander un meilleur fils qu'Harry. Et même Draco devrait devenir mieux, 'vec vous comme gardien.

- Merci, Hagrid," dit sincèrement Severus. "Je souhaitais vous en informer en premier afin que vous puissiez le dire à vos Maisons lors de votre discours de rentrée. Je pense qu'il est mieux que nous fassions ainsi, plutôt qu'une annonce dans la Grande Salle. Comme moi, Harry préfère éviter d'être au centre de l'attention."

Les autres directeurs de Maison acceptèrent, puis il fut temps de se rendre dans la Grande Salle et d'attendre l'arrivée des élèves. Tous étaient assez surpris par la révélation inattendue de leur collège, mais leurs émotions n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce que seraient les réactions des élèves.

Pendant la fête, Harry ne cessa de lever le nez de son assiette de jeter un œil rapide vers la table des Serpentard, où Draco était assis avec Crabbe et Goyle ; vers la table des professeurs, où son père était assis à côté de Maugrey Fol-Œil ; et à l'occasion par-dessus son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître cette étrange sensation d'être surveillé.

Sa nervosité se transmit au chatoyant dissimulé dans les replis de ses robes, et Pincée souffla dans son esprit :

_:Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? Tu es plus nerveux qu'un chien d'ombre infesté de puces.:_

_- Non, c'est juste… j'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde. C'est idiot, hein ? Je porte encore le Glamour. Je pense que Papa a parlé à McGonagall et aux autres profs. Je me demande comment ils l'ont pris. Enfin, je pense qu'on verra quand on aura la réunion de Maison. Papa a dit que McGonagall le dira à tout le monde à ce moment là._

_:Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Ta lignée Prince est assez pour satisfaire même le sang-pur le plus obsédé de ta race. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont plus bêtes que des lutins," _affirma la chatoyante d'un ton méprisant.

Harry sourit et prit une bouchée de poulet. C'était délicieux, même si son jus de citrouille était tout juste acceptable. Il soupira, regrettant le jus de merlinnas. Il était devenu assez accro au fruit fae pendant son séjour au manoir, et le jus sucré et acidulé était comme un nectar des dieux. Cependant, il ne pourrait pas manger de merlinnas avant son retour au manoir, alors il ferait mieux d'apprendre à se passer du fruit en forme de cœur.

Autour de lui, ses camarades discutaient de leur nouveau professeur de Défense et du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Dumbledore n'avait pas encore fait apparaître la Coupe de Feu dans la salle, il avait dit qu'il le ferait après le dîner ; Harry était impatient de voir l'objet.

- Vous pensez que la Coupe va choisir qui ?" demanda Lavande.

- Nous, on aimerait bien," soupira Fred. "C'est idiot qu'il faille être majeur-

- -pour participer, finit George en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être qu'on pourrait préparer une potion de Vieillissement ? On a dix-sept ans dans quelques mois seulement.

- La Coupe ne pourrait choisir qu'un seul d'entre vous," leur rappela Hermione d'un ton sévère. "Et si vous pensez que vous pouvez tromper Dumbledore, réfléchissez. Il y a une _raison_ pour devoir être majeur pour participer. Il y a eu des morts.

- C'est ça qui est drôle ! Le risque !" dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Hermione roula des yeux avec dégoût, comme la moitié des filles de la table. _Les garçons ! Plus c'est dangereux, plus ça leur fait envie. Ce sont des idiots, ils ont moins de bon sens qu'un insecte._

- Je suis sûre que votre mère ne serait pas d'accord," interjeta Katie.

- Bah, bien sûr. C'est notre mère !" répondit Draco. Il échangea un regard avec ses frères et les garçons à table. _Les filles ! Dès qu'on parle de danger, elles se dégonflent. Quelle barbe de toujours penser à la sécurité. Impossible de s'amuser._

- Qui va mettre son nom dans la Coupe pour Gryffondor ?" demanda Dean.

Plusieurs septième année et quelques sixième année qui venaient d'avoir dix-sept ans levèrent la main.

- J'aimerais bien que la Coupe choisisse un de nous," dit Angelina Johnson.

- Tu as autant de chance que les autres candidats," dit Hermione. "Mais Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'activerait pas la Coupe avant que les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arrivent. Il veut qu'on la regarde simplement avant. Je trouve ce tournoi barbare, mais excitant.

- Comment ça peut être les deux en même temps ?" demanda Ron.

- Parce qu'on va pouvoir rencontrer des élèves d'autres écoles, voir ce qu'ils connaissent, s'ils en savent plus que nous, et c'est barbare parce que le tournoi est très dangereux," expliqua Hermione.

- Les filles !" murmura Ron avec mépris. "Impossible de les comprendre. Dès qu'on parle de se bagarrer, c'est comme si on insultait leur famille."

_Sauf Sarai_, pensa Harry ironique. _Elle n'a pas peur de tout ça._

_:Il y a peu de femmes, fae ou humaines, comme Sarai Kinsalari Valinek,: _déclara fièrement Pincée, ronronnant à l'oreille de Harry.

_Ça c'est sûr_, pensa Harry avec admiration, se rappelant comment la guerrière demi-fae s'était battue comme un diable pour arracher Draco et lui aux Aséelie dans le Bois Profond. Il espérait qu'il aurait l'occasion de revoir d'avantage Sarai lorsqu'il retournerait au manoir, il avait beaucoup aimé lutter et parler avec elle, et il savait qu'elle manquait beaucoup à son père, même si ce n'était pas pour la même raison.

Penser au manoir donna envie à Harry de poser la main sur son médaillon, qu'il portait toujours sous sa chemise. Le simple fait de le tenir adoucissait un peu le désir du parc verdoyant et du verger au merlinnier. Il pouvait sentir le pouls du manoir battre à travers la médaillon ; la magie qui le liait à lui était assez forte pour se jouer du temps et de la distance. Il ne faisait qu'un avec le territoire. Si quelque chose pénétrait les barrière du manoir, il le saurait. Mais bien sûr, cela ne s'était jamais produit, le manoir était trop bien caché par le Brouillard et les autres protections.

Tout ce qu'il devait faire était traverser le premier trimestre et il pourrait rentrer à la maison pour les vacances. Il espérait juste que les mois défileraient rapidement et sans encombres, même s'il savait qu'il pouvait toujours rêver. Les ennuis semblaient le trouver sans qu'il ait rien à faire de spécial, et le fait d'être fils de Severus et héritier du manoir ne signifiait pas que les choses allaient changer.

_J'espère juste que ce qui va m'arriver ne va pas donner une attaque cardiaque à Papa._

Le repas s'acheva enfin, et Dumbledore leva les mains pour réclamer le silence. Tout le monde se tut ; le vieux sorcier fit un geste d'appel avec les mains et une boîte de bois ordinaire apparut dans la pièce avec un bruit sec.

Elle se dirigea en lévitant vers le podium où se tenait maintenant le Directeur ; Dumbledore retira délicatement de son écrin le grand calice d'or incrusté d'opales et de saphirs et le leva haut pour que tout le monde le voie.

- Voici ce dans quoi vous déposerez vos noms dans quelques mois," annonça Dumbledore. "N'est-ce pas un splendide exemple de création ?"

Des bruits d'admiration et des soupirs de désir se répandirent dans la salle ; tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur l'artéfact.

Seuls deux individus dans la pièce ne se pâmèrent pas d'admiration.

Philip, qui se tenait près d'un pilier, entouré de sorts vampiriques de non-détection, regarda la coupe dans les mains du vieil archimage, sidéré et furieux.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'utiliser ! Elle a été volée aux fae il y a des siècles de cela !" souffla-t-il, trop bas pour être entendu d'une oreille humaine. "Votre Coupe de Feu est la Coupe des Merveilles !"

Pincée aussi était furieuse en voyant l'objet volé ainsi dévoilé comme un trophée de foire, sans aucun respect pour son origine sacrée. Elle feula et agita la queue, s'envolant de l'épaule de Harry et foudroyant Dumbledore du regard. _Notre calice sacré, dérobé par un voleur de la Table Ronde qui a pénétré le cercle des Dames de la Coupe grâce à des sorts et des glamours que lui a appris le demi-fae Lancelot, va être utilisé comme un simple outil pour choisir des champions pour un tournoi ?_

- Titania serait hors d'elle si elle voyait ça," murmura Phil pour lui-même.

Pincée pointa les oreilles.

_:Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ?: _Elle remua les oreilles et vola en direction de la voix. _:Qui connaît la reine fae, ma maîtresse ? Montrez-vous !:_

Philip se tendit en entendant la voix dans sa tête. _Approchez-vous, je vais baisser un peu mon voile._

Pincée obéit, et quand elle fut plus près, lança :

_:Je suis à environ quatre longueurs de patte de vous.:_

Philip baissa ses protections pour un instant et Pincée plissa le nez.

_:Qui êtes-vous ? Travaillez-vous pour la reine ? Vous n'êtes pas des fae. Vous êtes un Marchesombre.:_

_- Oui. Titania a parlé d'une menace qui plane sur Harry Rogue, l'héritier du manoir Prince. Je suis ici pour le protéger. C'est mon descendant. Je suis Philip Anthony Rogue. Comment vous appelle-t-on, chatoyant ?_

_:Ma mère m'a nommée Pincée, Philip,: _répondit la chatoyante. Elle jeta un autre regard au calice dans les mains de Dumbledore. _:Le culot de ces sorciers, utilisant ainsi notre Coupe ! J'en ai les moustaches qui se hérissent.:_

Philip hocha la tête.

_- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils possèdent. Très peu d'entre eux étudient maintenant les vieilles légendes fae. Seuls les membres de la lignée Prince pourraient comprendre la gravité d'utiliser la Coupe ainsi, en un simple outil pour un tournoi. Ils ne savent pas ce que la Coupe est capable de faire._

_:Certainement pas, ou ils ne la traiteraient pas de façon si cavalière,: _renifla Pincée.

Les deux dignitaires de la cour Sélie regardèrent Dumbledore présenter la coupe encore quelques minutes avant de la remettre dans son écrin et de la renvoyer à son bureau.

- Et maintenant, je suis heureux d'annoncer le début d'une nouvelle année et j'espère que ce sera une année mémorable. Rappelez-vous de célébrer la diversité ainsi que les similitudes entre vous-mêmes et les membres des autres écoles, ainsi que dans votre propre école. La diversité met du sel dans la vie." Il agita les mains en direction des élèves. "Allez, je crois que vos directeurs de Maison ont une réunion pour vous avant de vous libérer. Mais ne vous couchez pas trop tard, les cours débutent demain matin !"

À cette annonce, plusieurs centaines de gorges poussèrent un grognement et tout le monde se leva avant de se mettre en rangs pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

Pincée rejoignit Harry, encore choquée par la soudaine apparition de la Coupe des Merveilles.

Le vampire les suivit sans un bruit.

_Salle Commune des Gryffondor_

- … et maintenant, je dois faire encore une annonce," dit McGonagall, faisant signe à Harry de venir la rejoindre devant la cheminée. Les autres membres de la Maison étaient assis sur les fauteuils et canapés ou vautrés par terre. "La plupart d'entre vous savez que Harry est devenu orphelin lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui a tué ses parents. Mais récemment, il a appris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'a perdu que sa mère ce soir là. Son père est toujours vivant.

- Comment ?

- Harry ?" elle lui fit signe de prendre la parole.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et dit :

- Parce que, Neville, mon père n'était pas James Potter. Mon père est Severus Rogue.

Sur ce il fit disparaître le Glamour sur son visage et apparut sous ses véritables traits. Ses pommettes étaient plus fines, son visage plus allongé, ses cheveux sombres lisses, plus une tignasse indomptable, il était plus grand et ses mains plus longues. Il avait toujours les yeux verts et des lunettes, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le fils biologique de Rogue.

- C'est ma véritable apparence. Ce à quoi je ressemblais avant était un Glamour que ma mère a lancé sur moi quand j'étais bébé," expliqua-t-il.

Des cris étouffés se firent entendre dans la foule.

- Merlin ! Il ressemble à Rogue !

- Le pauvre !

- Quoi ? Je le trouve plutôt mignon," roucoula une cinquième année, regardant Harry d'un air appréciatif.

Harry se sentit rougir.

- Est-ce que Rogue sait ?

- Ça veut dire que ta mère a trompé ton autre père ?

- Non !" cria Harry, voulant éviter que _cette_ rumeur se développe. "Mon père n'a jamais su que j'étais de lui. Maman ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte avant d'épouser James, elle était fiancée à mon vrai père et pensait qu'il était mort. Mais c'était une couverture pour ses activités d'espion.

- Ouais, ils racontent tous ça !" ricana un garçon de sixième année.

- C'est la vérité !" cria Harry, furieux.

- Ça suffit, M. Tibbs !" ordonna sèchement McGonagall. "Ce que dit M. Rogue est exact, et vous allez accepter ce fait et vous taire. Les ragots à propos du professeur Rogue ou de la conception de M. Rogue ne seront pas tolérés, est-ce bien compris ? Toute personne que je prendrai à faire circuler des rumeurs recevra une retenue de deux semaines avec moi et écrira des excuses et des devoirs jusqu'à ce que les mains lui en tombent."

Tibbs pâlit.

- Oui, madame. Désolé, professeur.

- Bien. Je m'attends à ce que vous traitiez Harry comme vous le traitiez avant, il est toujours Gryffondor, même si son père est votre professeur de potions et directeur des Serpentard," acheva McGonagall. "Bonne nuit. Couchez-vous tôt, vous devrez être en forme pour votre premier jour de cours."

Elle sortit de la salle commune, montant les escaliers vers ses quartiers, sur le flanc opposé de la tour.

Harry regarda autour de lui, se sentant comme l'attraction phare d'un musée des monstres.

Neville le regardait nerveusement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son camarade lui lance un regard noir, le mette en retenue et lui enlève des points. Ça aurait pu être amusant avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais au lieu de ça Harry le trouva décourageant.

Certains de ses camarades le regardaient avec horreur ou sympathie, d'autres le regardaient comme un étranger, et d'autres encore le foudroyaient du regard, semblant espérer qu'il tombe raide sur place.

- Comme le Choixpeau a pu te mettre à Gryffondor, _Rogue_ ?" feula une septième année quand McGonagall fut hors de portée.

- Ouais, pourquoi il ne t'a pas envoyé à ta vraie place… avec les vers gluants dans les cachots ?" railla un autre.

- Parce que sa place est ici, Knowles !" aboya Hermione, venant se mettre à côté de Harry, son petit menton levé d'un air de défi. "Le Choixpeau ne place pas toujours les membres d'une famille dans la même maison. Regarde les jumelles !

- Hermione a raison," confirma Parvati. "Je suis à Gryffondor, mais ma sœur est à Serdaigle. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça.

- Non, parce que ta sœur n'est pas un crétin graisseux," lança quelqu'un dans le fond de la pièce.

Harry sentit la colère monter.

- Mon père n'est pas un crétin graisseux ! La manière dont il se comportait envers nous était une ruse, une couverture pour ses activités d'espion. Pendant l'été, j'ai pu voir comment il était en vrai, et il n'est pas le professeur que vous connaissez.

- C'est ça ! Fan des serpents ! Tu devrais demander à Dumbledore de te répartir à nouveau !

- La ferme, Stark !" ordonna Ron. "Le Choixpeau l'a mis ici et Harry y reste. Je me fiche de son nom de famille ou de savoir qui est son père. C'est toujours mon meilleur pote. Alors accepte le ou ferme la !"

Il alla rejoindre Harry et Hermione.

Harry leva la tête et dit doucement :

- Je suis la même personne qu'avant, je connais simplement ma véritable identité et j'ai un père à qui parler au lieu d'une tombe. Je descends de la ligne Prince depuis ma grand-mère et je suis fier de ça et de mon père. Il a risqué sa vie pour tous nous protéger.

- Mais après il a adopté Malefoy, dégueu !" grogna Dean.

- C'est vrai. Parce que Malefoy, comme moi, avait besoin de mon père, et c'est son filleul.

- Dommage.

- Ouais, qui voudrait être relié à Malefoy, le fils de Mangemort ?

- Ça me dépasse que tu supportes d'être relié à un Serpentard, Potter.

- C'est Rogue maintenant, Dougal," lui rappela Harry d'une voix sèche. "Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas sombres, comme tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas courageux. J'ai appris à vivre avec Malefoy et de toutes façons, c'est pas vos oignons."

Brusquement, il en ras le bol, il était fatigué de toutes ces râleries, et il eut envie d'un peu de calme et de silence. Il se tourna vers ses amis et dit à voix basse :

- Je vais faire semblant d'aller me coucher et utiliser ma cape pour sortir de la tour. Retrouvez-moi à la statue de la sorcière bossue. Je dois prendre l'air. Avant de péter un câble et d'attaquer tout le monde."

Hermione semblait sur le point de protester, mais elle hocha la tête ainsi que Ron.

Harry annonça qu'il allait se coucher et monta à son dortoir.

Il fouilla dans sa malle jusqu'à trouver la cape de James et la jeta sur ses épaules. Puis il tira les rideaux de son lit et lança un Glamour rapide de lui-même endormi, au cas où quelqu'un vérifierait.

Après ça il se glissa hors de la tour sans le moindre bruit, utilisant des techniques de _kin-sa-dor_ pour se déplacer comme un fantôme dans le couloir.

Pincée voleta vers lui et se percha sur son épaule.

_:Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ta Salle Commune, Harry ? Errer dans la nuit n'est pas sûr.:_

- Ça va aller, Pincée. J'ai juste besoin de sortir quelques minutes. Mes amis vont bientôt me rejoindre," dit Harry à voix haute.

_:Quelque chose te trouble, jeune Rogue. Ta réunion s'est-elle mal passée ?:_

Harry soupira brusquement. Puis il ouvrit son esprit et partagea ses pensées avec la Tisseuse de Rêves, qui ronronna de façon apaisante.

_:Je sais qu'il est difficile, Harry, de supporter les moqueries de ceux que tu pensais être tes amis, mais la vérité est toujours mieux qu'un mensonge, et s'ils ne supportent pas la réalité de ce que tu es, alors peut-être n'étaient-ils pas tes amis au départ. Je pense que tu découvriras bientôt à qui tu peux et ne peux pas faire confiance. Mais ne perds pas courage, enfant. Ta famille et moi serons toujours là. Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais, nous t'aimerons éternellement.:_

Les paroles sincères de la chatoyante l'émurent ; il caressa gentiment le chat fae et murmura "Merci, Pincée."

Une vraie famille et une vraie maison. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, se rappela-t-il, serrant l'amulette sous son polo. Et pour rien au monde il ne laisserait ça tomber. Pincée avait raison, et il savait que son père lui dirait de même s'il était là. Si quelqu'un ne peut pas vous accepter pour ce que vous êtes, ce quelqu'un n'est pas un vrai ami, juste une connaissance. Il était heureux de compter Ron et Hermione parmi ses vrais amis, ainsi que les jumeaux, et quelques autres. Et au final il était mieux d'avoir quelques vrais amis que trois dizaines de connaissances, décida-t-il en s'appuyant contre la statue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Ron et Hermione approcher dans le couloir. Harry dut retenir son rire en se disant combien ils étaient bruyants. _Ils auraient besoin de leçons dans l'art de devenir une ombre. Dommage que seuls ceux avec du sang fae puissent apprendre le _kin-sa-dor.

Il retira la cape d'invisibilité quand ils tournèrent le coin.

- Salut, Harry. Tu devais juste avoir besoin de sortir, hein ?" dit Hermione avec sympathie. "Ignore ces crétins. Ils ont moins de cerveau qu'une amibe."

Harry gloussa.

- Tout juste, Mione. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer en haut.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire," dit Ron qui le semblait effectivement. "T'as bien fait de partir, j'étais prêt à coller un gnon à quelques uns après, mais Hermione m'a traîné dehors.

- Ron, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'une retenue avec McGonagall pour avoir lancé une bagarre," dit Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur. "En plus, frapper un idiot ne change pas sa vision des choses, ça lui fait juste perdre ce qui lui reste de cellules cérébrales." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais je ne savais pas à quel point certains élèves de la maison étaient intolérants jusqu'à ce soir.

- Les préjugés n'ont pas de limite", cita Harry, même s'il n'aurait pas pu retrouver l'auteur même sous la torture. Il soupira doucement. "Mais il vaut mieux que je connaisse mes vrais amis maintenant au lieu de recevoir un choc dans un mois quand ils se retourneront contre moi.

- Ça c'est vrai. Autant identifier les connards tout de suite," acquiesça Ron. "Et quoi qu'il arrive, mec, mes frères et moi serons là.

- Moi aussi.

- Merci," dit Harry avec sincérité.

Se sentant nettement mieux que quelques minutes avant, il continua à discuter un moment avec ses amis, leur racontant d'autres histoires amusantes du manoir, décrivant Dragon's Wild, la version sorcière du poker, et comment Draco et lui avaient un jour renversé Severus en faisant la course vers la cuisine.

Les yeux de Ron en tombèrent presque de ses orbites.

- C'est pas vrai ! Il a voulu vous couper en morceaux ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Il m'a mis une tape sur les fesses mais je n'ai rien senti. Je crois qu'il était soulagé qu'on s'entende enfin, on a juste eu à s'excuser et à préparer le déjeuner."

Ron siffla entre ses dents.

- J'aurais trop aimé voir ça. Rogue par terre et vous deux étalés sur lui !

- Il n'a pas été blessé ?" voulut savoir Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête en riant.

- Non. Seulement son amour-propre."

Puis Ron commença à raconter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et qu'il avait pu voir jouer Viktor Krum, le plus jeune joueur professionnel de Quidditch, et que l'Irlande avait battu la Bulgarie.

- Mais après, les Mangemorts sont venus," rappela Hermione. "Et ils se sont attaqués à des Moldus qui campaient à côté. C'était horrible.

- Je parie que Lucius Malefoy était dans le lot," dit Ron d'un ton sombre.

- Sans doute," acquiesça Harry.

- Mais il n'a pas été pris quand ils ont chopé les autres après l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres," acheva Ron. "Mon père et des gens du Ministère ont cherché, mais ils n'ont jamais trouvé la baguette qui a servi à faire apparaître la Marque. Peut-être que c'était aussi celle de Malefoy.

- Je suis bien contente qu'il soit à Azkaban, avec sa femme !" déclara Hermione avec emportement. "Il ne mérite pas mieux."

Harry regarda sa montre.

- Il est tard, je vais me coucher. Vous venez ?"

Ils le suivirent vers la Salle Commune.

En se glissant dans son lit, Harry se demanda comment Draco et Severus s'en étaient sortis avec les Serpentard. _Si ça a été si dur dans ma Maison, qu'est-ce que ça a dû être de leur côté, avec les enfants de Mangemorts ? Je trouverai peut-être un moyen de lui demander demain. On a potions ensemble._

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et ils s'endormit ; au-dessus de lui, sur l'oreiller, une chatoyante noire monta la garde pendant un morceau de la nuit avant de se faufiler hors du dortoir pour explorer le château, impatiente de découvrir quels autres secrets il dissimulait.

.


	3. Nid de vipères

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire (de même que les lieux, personnages et créatures magiques originaux) à Snapegirlkmf et à ceux qui l'ont assisté dans sa création. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette traduction.

TN : Alors voilà le premier chapitre que j'ai traduit par moi-même. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'égaler le travail de Matteic mais j'ai bon espoir de m'améliorer assez rapidement. Un immense merci à ma bêta pour toute son aide !

Le lien vers la traduction de la première partie de la fic est ici : .net/s/5987193/1/Lheritier_du_Manoir_Prince

Draco lança à Severus un regard inquiet tandis qu'ils marchaient de la Grande Salle à la salle commune des Serpentards, dans les cachots. Malgré son attitude calme, le garçon était nauséeux, comme si une armée de vipères avait élu résidence dans son estomac, et il était profondément reconnaissant à l'homme en noir de se tenir à ses côtés. Avec Severus, il était en sécurité, il n'avait rien à craindre. Enfin, sauf s'il avait fait quoique ce soit pour mettre Rogue en colère.

Ils marchèrent en silence le long du corridor, jusqu'au portrait représentant un python enroulé sur lui-même. Nul besoin de parler, puisque chacun pouvait affirmer que l'autre n'éprouvait aucune hâte à l'idée de la réunion, et qu'il l'espérait brève. Severus s'arrêta, et pressa doucement l'épaule de Draco pour le rassurer, sentant que son fils avait les nerfs en pelotte.

Le garçon se détendit un peu, et Severus donna le mot de passe au portrait, nommé Raj, prince des Pythons.

- _Veritas._

- Entrez profes-s-s-eur, bon retour à vous », siffla Raj en guise de salutations, et le portrait pivota.

- Toujours vigilant, Raj », répondit succinctement Severus, avant de passer au-travers de l'ouverture avec Draco.

La majorité des élèves étaient déjà rassemblés dans la salle commune, assis dans les confortables canapés et fauteuils de cuir noirs ou debout, appuyés nonchalamment contre les tables destinées à l'étude. Ils se comportaient comme s'il était banal de découvrir que le directeur de votre Maison était un espion et que l'un de vos condisciples s'était totalement écarté des ténèbres qu'avaient choisies pour lui ses parents depuis sa naissance.

Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à trois des membres de sa Maison pour le soutenir dans un pareil moment : Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Blaise Zabini. Crabbe et Goyle étaient ses meilleurs amis, comme Weasley et Granger l'étaient pour son petit frère, et ils lui demeureraient loyaux même si Voldemort était de retour. _Eux _n'avaient aucune attirance pour la magie noire, c'étaient leurs parents qui voulaient en faire des Mangemorts. Quant à Blaise, sa famille n'avait jamais été partisane du Vieux Tom, ils en avaient plutôt été les ennemis, bien que suffisamment intelligents pour se dissimuler sous son nez. Blaise avait la même attitude; on pouvait donc lui faire confiance. Draco savait que d'autres Serpentards ne partageaient pas les idéaux des Mangemorts, mais il ne connaissait pas suffisamment bien les plus vieux pour savoir lesquels étaient dignes de confiance, bien qu'il soit probablement fixé sur ce point après la réunion.

Severus se plaça devant la cheminée, au-dessous du portrait représentait Salazar Serpentard avec les bras croisés et fit signe à Draco de prendre un siège près de ses amis. Draco obéit, soulagé de ne pas avoir à se tenir debout, dévisagé par toute la Maison. Mais il releva fièrement la tête, pour démontrer qu'il n'était pas honteux d'être le pupille de Severus ni d'avoir choisi la Lumière, reniant ainsi ses parents. Il avait fait ce qui était bien, pas ce qui était facile, et il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde. Il préférait largement être le fils d'un espion que celui d'un Mangemort.

Severus attendit que les derniers traînards fussent apparus, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler :

- Pour ceux d'entre vous qui êtes nouveaux à Serpentard, bienvenue dans la maison de Serpents. Je suis le professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions. Je ne vous ai pas convoqués ici uniquement pour l'habituelle réunion de début d'année, mais également pour discuter de certains événements personnels d'une grande importance ayant eu lieu cet été. Normalement, ma vie privée ne serait en rien le sujet d'une réunion de Maison, cependant, les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, j'aimerais vous informer de deux choses. »

Plusieurs murmures furent entendus dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne foudroie du regard les responsables, qui se turent aussitôt. La salle commune devint alors silencieuse, les élèves frémissant d'anticipation.

- La première est que j'ai été un agent double travaillant pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis bien avant la naissance de certains d'entre vous. Si quiconque parmi vous a suivi le procès Malefoy, vous avez certainement entendu parler de mon témoignage et du fait que Draco est désormais légalement sous ma tutelle. Vous devriez également savoir que Draco n'est pas, et n'a jamais été, un partisan des Mangemorts ou de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Maintenant, bien que cette révélation puisse être choquante ou déplaisante pour certains d'entre vous, je me dois de vous informer du fait que quiconque tentera de ramener Monsieur Malefoy dans le _droit chemin_ n'obtiendra rien d'autre que mon incommensurable colère. Il ne doit sous aucun prétexte être harcelé, ou tourmenté, puisque Serpentard ne sera pas plus longtemps synonyme de Ténèbres. Vous-Savez-Qui a peut-être été un Serpentard, et il a peut-être traîné notre réputation dans la boue, mais Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de Poudlard et premier directeur de la maison Serpentard n'était pas, et n'est jamais devenu, un mage noir. Il était un strict et honorable pratiquant de la véritable magie, un défenseur des droits des Sang-Purs, oui, mais jamais un adepte des Ténèbres. Sous son égide, la maison Serpentard était reconnue pour son excellence en magie et pour la propension de ses membres à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. C'est cette réputation que je veux cultiver à nouveau, et, à partir de cette année, une nouvelle politique sera instaurée. »

Plusieurs élèves semblaient surpris, certains acquiesçaient de la tête, et peu d'entre eux, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Walter Avery, semblaient outrés. Severus reprit sans y prêter attention :

- Chacun sait que j'attends de vous de présenter un front uni en public, de toujours demeurer respectueux envers les professeurs et de maintenir une certaine dignité, que ce soit dans votre apparence ou dans vos manières. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous rappeler que vos résultats académiques devront se maintenir parmi les plus hauts de l'école, considérant le fait que la majorité d'entre vous soyez assez ambitieux pour vous en assurer par vous-mêmes. Quiconque jouant dans l'équipe de Quidditch est au courant que tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch doivent maintenir leurs résultats à un minimum d'Acceptable, ou bien ils seraient suspendus de match jusqu'à amélioration de leurs notes. J'ai, dans le passé, permis à certains d'entre vous d'avoir, ou de sembler avoir, un comportement inapproprié dans ma classe. Ce ne sera plus le cas. La plus grande part de mon comportement en public n'était qu'une couverture pour mon rôle de Mangemort, mais puisque ce stratagème n'est pas nécessaire plus longtemps, vous recevrez désormais de ma part des retenues et des déductions de points comme n'importe quel autre élève. »

Des hoquets suivirent cette annonce, et Draco dut se retenir de sourire. _C'est le véritable Severus Rogue que vous avez devant vous, et vous vous apercevrez qu'il ne laisse rien passer, relations ou pas._

- Mais monsieur, vous enlèveriez des points à votre _propre_ Maison ? » geignit Pansy.

- Si l'élève l'a mérité, oui, » répondit le professeur. « Bien que je n'aie jamais retiré de points en public auparavant, quiconque avait un comportement déplacé dans ma classe avait une retenue, et les Serpentards, contrairement à ce que le reste de l'école croyait, n'ont jamais fait exception. Désormais, ces conséquences seront publiques, je vous conseille donc d'avoir un comportement exemplaire. »

Il les regarda avec sa légendaire expression menaçante, habituellement réservée aux Griffondors effrontés, faisant ainsi trembler plusieurs Premières Année et quelques-uns de leurs aînés.

-Vous découvrirez bien vite que je suis sévère, non sans être juste, mais retrouvez-vous en retenue avec moi et vous découvrirez également que je peux être extrêmement désagréable, en particulier avec les élèves de ma propre Maison qui désobéissent continuellement, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur des salles de cours, et qui se moquent autant de mes règles que de celle de l'école. Je conseille donc, aux élèves de première année en particulier, d'éviter de me contrarier. Cependant, vous pouvez venir me voir si vous avez une difficulté avec une discipline, besoin d'un conseil, si vous êtes malade ou même avez besoin de discuter qui ne relève pas de l'école, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider. Mes horaires de bureau sont affichées sur le tableau ici, » il désigna un petit tableau noir déposé au sol sur lequel était écrit d'une calligraphie nette _Bureau de Professeur Rogue : 18h à 21h ou sur rendez-vous._

-Après ces horaires, je suis habituellement dans mes appartements. Je vous recommande de ne m'y déranger sous aucun prétexte sauf s'il y a urgence, par exemple si vous êtes mourant, perdez vos membres suite à un maléfice, faîtes une dépression, avez des cauchemars ou si l'école est en feu. Oui, monsieur Sullivan ? »

L'élève en question, un première année visiblement intimidé par son austère enseignant, avait la main levée :

- Euh…Monsieur…lorsque vous nous donnez des retenues…qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? À Durmstrang avoir une retenue signifiait recevoir un châtiment corporel, devoir réciter une centaine des règles de l'école ou devoir rester bien droit debout sur un tabouret pendant des heures. Est-ce que ça ressemble à ça, monsieur ? »

Severus secoua la tête :

- Barbare ! Non, monsieur Sullivan, à Poudlard nous n'utilisons jamais de châtiments corporels sur quelque étudiant que ce soit. Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur vous. Les retenues ici consistent à effectuer des tâches désagréables ou dégradantes à la main, à écrire des lignes ou à faire des devoirs supplémentaires ou encore à être consigné dans votre dortoir. Nous ne croyons ni à la noyade, ni aux coups de canne et jamais nous n'envisagerions d'utiliser la magie sur élève en guise de punition. »

Sullivan semblait profondément soulagé, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième année ne dise tout bas :

- Mais les retenues du professeur ne sont pas une plaisanterie. Si tu l'as vraiment contrarié, il te fera récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à ce que tes doigts tombent, puis il les fera repousser. »

Sullivan sembla alors horrifié, jusqu'à ce que son directeur de maison coupe sèchement :

- Il vous fait marcher, Sullivan. Atwater, vous aurez une retenue ce soir si vous ne changez pas d'attitude! »

Atwater pâlit et marmonna rapidement :

- Désolé professeur Rogue. »

- Bien. Ma dernière annonce concerne Harry Potter, plus précisément le fait qu'il n'ait jamais réellement été un Potter, mais un Rogue. Non, je n'ai pas reçu de sort de confusion, pas plus que je ne suis fou ou ivre. Le garçon que vous avez connu sous le nom de Harry Potter est en réalité Harry Albus Rogue, mon fils. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle pendant près de trois minutes, avant que Théodore Nott ne lâche un :

- Par les caleçons de Merlin, monsieur ! Est-ce que les Potter l'ont enlevé à sa naissance et lui ont fait croire qu'il était leur fils ? »

Severus haussa les sourcils. Où les jeunes gens allaient-ils chercher pareilles idées ?

- Non, monsieur Nott, rien de si mélodramatique. À cette époque, j'étais fiancé à Lily Evans, mais j'ai dû simuler ma propre mort pour mystifier le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la guerre. Lily a cru à mon décès, et a épousé James Potter pour donner un père à son fils.

- Waouh, et je parie qu'elle ne lui en a jamais parlé, monsieur ? » demanda Milicent Bulstrode.

- Non, mais elle en a parlé à sa sœur, qui m'en a informé cet été, ce qui fait que j'ai désormais la garde légale de mon fils. Mon fils qui sera désormais connu comme monsieur Rogue et dont l'apparence a été significativement changée, puisque j'ai retiré les glamours posés sur lui par sa mère. Cette nouvelle apparence est ce à quoi il ressemble réellement.

- Mais c'est un Griffondor, monsieur ! » s'exclama Nott.

- Oui, je suis au courant, monsieur Nott. Où est le problème ?

- Si c'est votre fils, monsieur, pourquoi est-il chez l'ennemi ? »

Des murmures furieux et moqueurs se firent entendre, jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne lève la main :

- Ça suffit ! Le fait que mon fils soit un Griffondor n'est pas un problème pour moi, sa mère était dans cette maison. N'en faîtes pas un problème, suis-je clair ? Les membres d'une même famille ne sont pas toujours répartis dans la même maison. De plus, Griffondor n'est pas l'_ennemi. _Des rivaux, oui, mais le terme ennemi est réservé aux mages noirs, comme Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. _Eux_ sont vos ennemis, puisqu'ils cherchent à vous séduire et à noyer votre âme dans les mensonges et les ténèbres. Les Griffondors sont peut-être idiots et impulsifs, peut-être souffrent-ils d'une tendance à jouer les héros, mais ce ne sont pas vos ennemis.

- Mais vous les détestez ! » répliqua un élève de sixième année. « Vous êtes toujours en train de leur enlever des points ou de leur donner des retenues.

- Je ne les déteste pas, ce n'était qu'un masque pour mon rôle d'espion. Ce sont mes élèves aussi bien que les autres, et si je leur donne des retenues, ce n'est que parce qu'ils les méritent. » le contredit Severus. « Je ferai de même pour quiconque dépassera la limite avec moi. Ceci est votre premier et dernier avertissement. Les cours commençant demain à 10h pile, je vous suggère de déballer vos affaires puis de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les Premières Année, vous pouvez envoyer à vos parents ou tuteurs un hibou les informant de votre répartition. Vous pouvez utiliser un hibou de l'école si vous n'en possédez pas vous-même. Pour vous le couvre-feu est à 22h30, pour les autres, extinction des feux à 23h. Si quelqu'un est intéressé à proposer son nom pour le tournoi, venez me voir demain à 15h. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Il se tourna vers Draco et l'interpella :

- Je dois te dire un mot, Draco. »

Dès que Draco l'eût rejoint dans ses appartements, Severus se détendit et dit doucement à son fils:

- Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi, mais sache que je suis toujours disponible si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit. Si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me voir. Surveille tes arrières, je sais que la majorité d'entre eux ont paru bien réagir à ta nouvelle situation, mais je sais comment sont certains enfants de Mangemorts, Dragon.

- Oui papa, je sais. Je serai prudent.

- Sais-tu comment poser des sorts répulsifs ?

-Euh, non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la magie protectrice que tu peux mettre en place sur ton lit ou ta malle qui repoussera quiconque tentera de toucher ou d'ensorceler tes possessions sans ta permission. Ils peuvent aussi fonctionner sur toi, si nécessaire. Pose-les avant de t'endormir, ils sont efficaces deux jours.

- OK. Euh, qu'est-ce qui arrive si quelqu'un essaie de passer au-travers ?

-Le sort les éloignera physiquement, soit par la force, comme un puissant sort piquant ou en les assomant, ou avec une puissante suggestion.

- Donc ils vont s'enfuir en courant de la pièce en hurlant ? »

Les yeux sombres de Severus étincelèrent.

- Oui, exactement.

- Génial ! Merci papa ! Tu me montres comment les poser ?

-Bien sûr Dragon. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir, après tout. » Il sortit sa baguette. »Observe attentivement, Draco. »

Une fois qu'il fût certain que son fils maîtrisait le sort, il renvoya Draco à son dortoir. Il priait pour que les supporters de Voldemort fassent profil bas pour l'instant.

En arrivant à son dortoir, se retrouva face à un Nott et un Avery en colère, qui le regardaient avec un mépris non-dissimulé. Draco leur renvoya leur regard, sachant parfaitement que sembler effrayé en traversant un nid de vipères était une invitation à se faire mordre.

- Un problème, Nott? À moins que tu ne me regardes que parce que tu as encore oublié ton Rapeltout ?

- Tu es un traître, Malefoy ! »répliqua Nott. « Tu es un traître et un lâche, comme Rogue ! Un jour, tu le paieras. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres voit tout ! »

- Dis au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'aller se faire foutre » répondit Draco. « Je ne suis pas un traître, Nott, pas plus que mon père ! Et si tu veux voir un lâche, Nott, regardes dans un miroir ! »

Nott semblait sur le point de sortir sa baguette, mais Avery le retint et secoua la tête.

- Non, Nott. Lances un sort à Malefoy et tu auras Rogue sur le dos pour avoir attaqué un membre de la Maison, qui plus est son fils.

- Ce timbré de Rogue ! En voilà un autre à qui on fera sa fête, une nuit !

- Ta gueule, imbécile ! Tu ne peux pas attaquer Rogue dans son sommeil, » gronda son ami. « Choisis tes batailles, Nott, et réfléchis avant de parler !

- Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Avery !

- Oui, d'accord, comme tu veux. Allez, viens, on va se coucher. » Il emmena un Nott continuant de protester de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Draco le suivit des yeux, puis se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle :

- Vous gardez cet idiot à l'œil, d'accord ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, ensuite il posa les charmes de répulsion sur son lit et sur sa malle. Il avait appris en étant l'apprenti de Rogue qu'il était primordial de toujours être paré pour toutes les éventualités. Prendre des précautions avait sauvé la vie de Severus lorsqu'il était espion, et Draco était suffisamment intelligent pour suivre son exemple.

- Je vais brosser mes dents. Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-il à ses amis.

- On fera attention à ce que personne ne touche à tes affaires, Draco, » répondit Goyle.

- Merci Greg. »

Il se rendit à la salle de bain des garçons. Sur le chemin du retour, il tomba sur une Pansy semblant l'avoir attendu, ses petits yeux sur lui avec un regard qui donnait à Draco l'envie de réclamer un transfert dans une école quelque part en Antarctique.

- Oh Draco, j'espérais te voir ! » minauda-t-elle en battant des paupières dans ce qui était probablement une tentative de regard langoureux.

- Tu as quelque chose dans l'œil Parkinson ?

-N-non. » Elle avait l'air bouleversée. « Je…je voulais te dire que même si mon père refuse de me laisser te fréquenter puisqu'il ne veut pas me voir associée à un traître à son sang, je veux continuer d'être ta petite amie. Je…je ne laisserai personne nous séparer, mon amour ! » lâcha-t-elle.

Draco lutta pour dissimuler l'horreur que cette idée lui inspirait. _Merlin, je pense que je vais être malade. S'il-vous-plaît, par pitié, pourquoi doit-elle être comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas me détester comme les autres enfants de Mangemorts ?_

- Euh…Pansy ? Tu sais…tu ne devrais pas t'opposer ainsi à ton père…

- Pourquoi pas ? _Tu_ l'as fait.

- Je sais mais c'était…différent. » répondit maladroitement Draco.

- Comment ? Enfin, je veux dire, je m'oppose à mon père par amour pour toi et tu le fait pour tes principes. Et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux…tu es courageux de rester fidèle à ce que tu crois. J'aime ce genre d'attitude chez un homme, » ronronna-t-elle en mettant sa main sur le bras du garçon.

Draco se recula brusquement :

- Pansy, tu te rappelles des règles de la Maison ? Pas de ce genre de choses dans la salle commune ou les dortoirs. »

Elle fit la moue, ce qui la rendit encore moins attirante, comme un bulldog avec une rage de dents.

- Oh, qui fait attention au vieux Rogue et ses règles ennuyantes ? Il n'a jamais été amoureux, qu'est-ce qu'il connait de ces choses-là ? Embrasse-moi Draco !

- Il en connait assez, il était amoureux de la mère de Harry, » répliqua précipitamment Draco, s'éloignant de la fille trop empressée. « Et je ne veux pas l'avoir sur mon dos dès le premier soir, alors contrôle-toi ! »

- Humph ! T'es pas marrant » renifla-t-elle. « Très bien ! Je retrouve à côté du hêtre, tu sais, celui près des serres, demain après le cours de potions. On a tous les deux une heure de libre.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- J'ai jeté un œil dans le bureau du directeur avant qu'il ne donne les emplois du temps à Rogue. J'ai appris le tien par cœur, chéri. »

Draco avais des haut-le-cœur. _À l'aide, emmenez-là par pitié, faîtes-la partir d'ici !_

- Tu as _mémorisé_ mon emploi du temps ?

- Oui. Comme ça, je sais quand on pourra se revoir.

- Pansy, je ne crois pas que ce soit –

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait des années que tu me connais et nous sommes pratiquement fiancés.

- Ton père ne veut pas que tu m'épouses…

- Vieux rabat-joie ! Personne ne lui demande son avis ! C'est _moi _qui me marierai et c'est toi que je veux, Draco Malfoy ! » Elle semblait sur le point de lui baver dessus.

- Je crois que tu devrais écouter ton père, » lâcha-t-il, « Écoute, je suis vraiment fatigué alors on pourrait…en parler demain, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Et ne t'inquiète pas à propos de mon père. Il va changer d'avis, » dit-elle avec la certitude d'un enfant ayant toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. « Bonne nuit mon amour ! » Elle l'embrassa puis déguerpit.

Draco attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue avant d'essuyer ses lèvres avec un mouchoir. _Beurk ! J'ai été embrassé par un bulldog ! Bordel, pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ?_

Il se dépêcha de retourner à son dortoir, où il remercia ses amis pour leur aide, avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser dans son lit. Il passa la nuit à se tourner dans tous les sens, ayant parfaitement conscience des essais de Nott et d'autres supporters des Mangemorts pour l'ensorceler dans son sommeil, ainsi que des sorts les en empêchant. Il pouvait entendre leurs exclamations de douleur et de surprise au-travers du baldaquin et il remercia silencieusement Merlin pour Severus Rogue et ses enseignements, car sans eux il aurait fort probablement commencé le trimestre à l'infirmerie.

À l'extérieur de la classe de potions, Draco attendait son frère. Il était arrivé tôt et espérait qu'Harry ait reçu la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée le matin. Le message était court, demandant simplement à Harry de le rencontrer devant le local de potions quinze minutes avant le début des cours car il devait lui parler.

Harry apparu quelques instants plus tard, une Pincée uniquement visible aux habitants du Manoir Prince et à Phil, perchée sur son épaule. Le chat fae se tenait droit, les ailes repliées dans le dos, la queue soigneusement enroulée sur elle-même près de ses pieds, ses yeux violets brillants de curiosité. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à explorer le château, rendant Peeves fou à cause de son invisibilité et de ses taquineries, démontrant bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant qu'un chatoyant d'une humeur espiègle, et ce, même comparé à Peeves lui-même. Elle avait également fait connaissance avec les fantômes et les portraits, apprenant ainsi l'histoire de l'école au-travers des conversations, et avait découvert plusieurs passages secrets. Elle avait été bien amusée de découvrir qu'en tant qu'habitante du royaume Fae, elle était regardée avec respect et crainte par plusieurs des portraits et même certains des fantômes. Il semblerait que tous les mortels n'aient pas oublié la puissance des Faes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? » demanda Harry aussitôt qu'il eût rejoint son frère. « Ton message était un peu…vague. »

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est parce que je ne voulais pas risquer qu'on puisse le lire accidentellement. » Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir, puis regarda à nouveau vers le brun. « Pincée, peux-tu vérifier que personne n'approche ? La conversation est…privée. » murmura-t-il.

*_Il n'y a aucun problème, maître Draco.*_ répondit le chatoyant avant de s'envoler paresseusement, vérifiant qu'aucun étudiant n'approchait.

- Très bien, grand frère, lâche le morceau. Quel est le problème ?

- Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que mon père – Lucius – avait arrangé pour moi une alliance avec Pansy ? En fait, son père l'a considéré caduc, comme j'avais supposé, une fois que j'ai rejeté Lucius au procès. Seulement Pansy semble continuer de penser que nous sommes engagés ensemble. » dit Draco, déglutissant. « Elle…euh…elle m'a coincé dans un couloir hier soir…et elle était…elle haletait et bavait en me regardant… Hey ! » il envoya un regard furieux à son frère, qui ricanait. « Ce n'est _pas _drôle, merde ! Elle m'a _embrassé_ ! J'ai besoin de savoir comment jeter une fille en dix jours ou moins, Harry, parce que sinon, je vais devenir dingue. »

Harry changea son expression en quelque chose ressemblant à de la sympathie, bien qu'il trouvât hilarant que Draco, le populaire, sang-pur, précieux Draco, ait des problèmes avec une fille trop insistante.

- Euh, d'accord. Je vais essayer de t'aider, mais je pense que tu devrais demander à quelqu'un qui a plus d'expérience. Parce que moi, je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille, ou même seulement discuté vraiment avec une autre qu'Hermione. C'est ma meilleure amie, je la considère comme ma sœur, alors ça ne compte pas.

- Peu importe. Tu es le seul à qui je fais confiance pour être au courant, petit frère, parce que je ne peux pas m'imaginer en parler à papa.

- Même chose pour moi. Très bien…peut-être que tu peux essayer de l'ignorer ? Mais vraiment impoliment.

- Pansy est difficile à ignorer. Elle est comme un bulldog avec un os, » grimaça Draco.

- Tu peux essayer d'être vraiment hautain avec elle. Tu peux faire ça _vraiment_ bien. »

Draco le frappa sur l'épaule.

- Hey ! C'est pour quoi, ça ? C'est la vérité. Tu sais très bien jouer les grands princes »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça ne t'a pas fait mal, gros bébé ! Dommage que je ne sois pas l'héritier du Manoir Prince. Comme ça j'aurais pu lui dire que je ne peux pas marier quelqu'un d'une condition inférieure à la mienne ou bien que je dois épouser une princesse fae ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Ben, comment saurait-elle que tu mens ? » remarqua sournoisement Harry. « Enfin, personne ne sait la vérité sauf nous, papa, Pincée, Sarai et nos meilleurs amis. Tu as tout raconté à Crabbe et Goyle, hein ?

- Oui. C'est bon pour eux. Et pour Granger et Weasley ?

- Ils ont été choqués, mais ils ne te détestent pas, ni quoique ce soit dans le genre.

- Parfait, parce que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est plus d'ennemis. J'en ai bien assez dans mon propre dortoir.

- Qui ?

- Nott et Avery ont été les pires. Mais je sais qu'il y en a d'autres, certains des Serpentards plus âgés sont des partisans des Ténèbres, ils sont simplement plus subtils. Ils m'ont rendu visite la nuit dernière, mais rien de ce qu'ils ont essayé n'a passé les sorts de répulsion que papa m'a enseignés.

- Il t'a enseigné des sorts ? Quand ?

- Hier soir après la réunion. C'est une bonne chose parce que, comme je t'ai dit, certaines personnes ne sont pas ravies que j'aie renié Papa Chéri.

- Ils ont essayé de t'ensorceler ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

- Non, ils ont essayé de me donner des sucreries et un ours en peluche » répondit sarcastiquement son frère. « _Bien sûr _qu'ils ont essayé de me jeter des sorts - se sont de futurs Mangemorts !

- Est-ce que papa est courant ?

- Non, et il ne le sera pas, » dit Draco avec fermeté.

- Mais Draco –

- Non ! Je peux mener mes propres batailles, Rogue ! Je n'ai pas besoin que papa me couve comme si j'étais un bébé. Il connait les intentions de certains des membres de ma Maison et m'a prévenu de surveiller mes arrières, ceci dit je m'en serais douté tout seul, » lui dit Draco. « Donc, tu te tais et ne vas pas lui en parler, d'accord ? Sinon, je vais te chatouiller à mort à nouveau. »

- D'accord ! Je ne vais pas répéter tout ce que j'entends, tu sais !

- Bien sûr que tu le fait. Tous les petits frères le font.

- Vas te faire foutre, Draco !

- Language, petit frère, » le taquina le Serpentard, éclatant de rire lorsque le visage de Harry devint rouge. Il adorait se moquer de son frère, c'était trop drôle.

Harry foudroya son frère du regard quelques instants, mais sa colère retomba dès qu'il se remémora ce qui aurait pu arriver à Draco lui nuit précédente.

- Écoute, si tu as besoin de moi, appelle et je viendrai. Pas besoin d'envoyer un message si c'est une urgence, papa dit qu'en tant qu'héritier du manoir, je peux ressentir tous les membres de ma famille qui y habitent, s'ils y ont résidé plus de deux semaines. Et que si c'était nécessaire, je pouvais t'entendre quand tu m'appelles. Ça fait partie de la magie du manoir : Le sang parle au sang.

- Merlin ! Je ne savais pas ! Donc, tu peux m'entendre si je t'appelle ? Peu importe à quelle distance ?

- C'est ce que papa a dit. Donc… si tu as besoin de moi, Draco…appelle moi. Je t'aiderai à botter les fesses de quiconque tentera de te blesser. Personne ne cherche des noises à mon grand frère.

- Vas dire ça à Pansy, » grogna Draco.

- Peut-être que tu devrais la présenter à Ripper, le bulldog de ma tante Marge, » suggéra Harry en riant. « Non, c'est cruel.

- Pour qui ? Pour Pansy ou pour le chien ? » interrogea Draco en gloussant. «Ce serait pourtant le couple parfait.

- Eurk ! Il te manque une case, Malfoy !

- Moi ? C'est toi qui as mis ça sur le tapis. Bon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Elle veut me parler après les cours.

- N'y vas pas et dis que tu as oublié, je ne sais pas moi.

- Ça ne marchera pas longtemps.

- Attends. Peut-être que si tu commençais à montrer de l'intérêt pour une autre fille…ça l'agacerai et elle te laisserait tomber.

- Ça pourrait marcher…sauf que la seule fille qui m'intéresse ne me donnera jamais l'occasion de l'approcher, » fit remarquer Draco.

- Pas nécessairement. Essaie de la rencontrer à la bibliothèque et commence une discussion à propos de livres. Mione est dingue des bouquins, elle parlerait d'eux avec un mort. Et si Pansy voit ça…

- Je pense que… et bien, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. D'accord, je vais essayer. Quand est-ce que Gran – Hermione va à la bibliothèque ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu devrais plutôt demander quand elle n'y est pas. Si elle pouvait elle y passerait aussi ses nuits.

- Donc n'importe quel soir. Parfait. » Draco sourit de toutes ses dents, puis donna une petite tape dans le dos de Harry. « Merci, petit frère.

- De rien. N'oublie pas, appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

- Je le ferai, ne t'inquiètes pas, Rogue. Je ne suis pas un Griffondor, et je ne projette pas de mourir en martyr. Je ferai tout pour rester là le plus longtemps possible, » le rassura Draco. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Crabbe et Goyle, mais Harry était un sorcier plus doué qu'eux et il connaissait le _kin-sa-dor, _ce qui lui donnait un avantage incroyable dans un combat, magique ou non. C'était bien de pouvoir compter sur sa famille.

Le cours de potions du jour était dédié aux antidotes. Rogue les avait répartis en binômes formés de membres des deux Maisons. Draco se retrouva avec Hermione, pour son plus grand plaisir et à la grande surprise de la jeune fille. Pansy semblait sur le point de pleurer ou d'ensorceler leur enseignant. Elle devrait travailler avec le pauvre Neville. Harry fût jumelé à Blaise et Ron, à Crabbe. Ce n'était pas si mal. Au moins aucun d'entre eux ne haïssait Harry pour être le fils de Rogue ou simplement un Griffondor.

Harry travaillait calmement avec Zabini, hachant précautionneusement les bourgeons de lavande tandis que Blaise réduisait la corne de bicorne en une fine poudre.

- Tu t'es amélioré, Po – euh, Rogue, » remarqua Blaise. « C'est drôle de t'appeler comme ça. Par contre, tu lui ressembles vraiment.

- Bien sûr, c'est mon père, Zabini, » dit Harry avec fierté. Il enleva les mèches ébène tombant devant ses yeux, elles étaient devenues un peu trop longues.

- Et tu te fais bien à l'Idée ? » s'enquit doucement Blaise, déposant le pilon. Harry acquiesça :

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non. Ça m'intrigue, enfin, l'année dernière tu t'opposais tellement à lui et là… tu es son fils et sembles en être fier.

- _J'en_ suis fier, » déclara Harry, mettant ses bourgeons dans le chaudron qui mijotait, puis mélangeant dix fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de faire un demi-tour dans le sens contraire. « Draco et le professeur sont ma famille, maintenant. Et ils sont une bien meilleure famille que mon oncle et ma tante ne l'ont jamais été. »

Se fût au tour de Blaise d'acquiescer. « Tant mieux pour toi, Rogue. Tu n'es pas comme la plupart des Gryffondors, bornés et croyant que tous les Serpentards ne sont que des mages noirs n'attendant que de leur jeter un sort.

- C'est parce que moi, je vous connais, Zabini. Et je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Mes parents m'ont montré à ne pas juger les gens avant d'avoir tous les faits. Donc, je ne le fais pas. Voilà, c'est prêt à ajouter. » Il fit doucement glisser la poudre de corne de bicorne dans le chaudron.

Un peu plus loin, Draco mélangeait pendant qu'Hermione moulait la corne. Il faisait de son mieux pour demeurer calme malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était insensé, mais Draco devait reconnaître qu'il aimait la façon dont les cheveux d'Hermione étaient si bouclés et….indomptables, comme le cheval elfique qu'il avait chevauché dans le Bois Profond. Il se demandait un instant ce que cela serait de toucher la masse de cheveux brun-doré, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa préparation. Elle était désormais vert pâle, comme le manuel disait qu'elle devait être.

- Ça semble correct, Malefoy, » remarqua Hermione, scrutant leur chaudron par-dessus son épaule.

- Euh… oui, c'est la bonne couleur et la bonne consistance, » dit Draco, tout en tentant de ne pas rougir malgré le souffle de la jeune fille dans son cou. _Oh, Merlin, Hermione ! Ne te tiens pas si près de moi, s'il-te-plaît ! _Il pouvait sentir le doux parfum de menthe émanant de son souffle et aurait voulu se retourner et lui dire quelque chose de gentil, de spirituel, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. _Dégonflé ! Quel genre Malefoy est effrayé à l'idée de parler à une… née-moldue ? » _demanda une partie de son cerveau. _Un bon Malefoy, _répondit l'autre. « As-tu déjà mesuré l'eau distillée ?

- Oui. On en a besoin de deux tasses, plus 0.375 once de miel, » Hermione se retourna pour prendre l'eau. Draco la suivit des yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à ses fesses à de se sourire à lui-même. _Bien_. _Vraiment très bien. _Il s'apprêtait à lui donner une petite tape sur le derrière, mais il se retint.

Hermione se retourna abruptement, le bécher d'eau distillée dans une main, et faillit foncer droit dans Draco.

- Oh, désolée ! » Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Hermione se mit à rougir, rapidement suivie de Draco.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais n'eut pas la chance de parler car soudain, il y eut une bruyante explosion de l'autre côté de la classe, explosion qui remplit la pièce d'un gaz vert toxique qui empêcha tout le monde de respirer.

- Tout le monde, dehors ! Maintenant ! Vite ! » mugit Severus, agitant la main en une vaine tentative pour contenir le gaz qui s'évaporait de deux chaudrons à la droite de la salle de cours.

Les élèves paniquaient et toussaient, leurs gorges et leurs nez en feu, tandis qu'ils se bousculaient vers la porte.

Draco prit un grand linge à son poste de travail et le tendit à Hermione :

- Mets ça sur son visage, Hermione ! » Il plaça un pli de sa robe sur son propre visage et poussa Hermione jusqu'à l'extérieur.

La majorité de la classe était dans le couloir, circulant à la manière d'un troupeau de moutons laissé à lui-même. Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit Weasley tousser dans sa manche, les yeux pleurant sous l'effet de l'Irritation.

- Ron, ça va ? » demanda Hermione, le rejoignant.

- Oui…je pense, » toussa l'autre. « J'ai eu de la fumée dans les yeux.

- Où est Harry ?

Draco se le demandait aussi, il n'avait pas vu son frère. Il passa sa tête dans la classe, la moitié droite complètement remplie de fumée. Son père se tenait dos à la porte, psalmodiant d'une voie furieuse et hurlant à l'adresse de Harry :

- Harry Albus Rogue, sors d'ici, par l'enfer !

- Non ! Je ne te laisse pas ! » cria Harry, obstiné. De l'eau ruisselait de ses yeux et il toussait beaucoup.

- Harry ! Vas-y ! » rugit Severus. «Je dois me concentrer ! »

_Oh, merde ! Harry, imbécile ! _pensa Draco avant de retourner dans la classe en courant pour attraper sa tête de mule de frère par l'épaule, le sortant de la classe par la force.

- Viens, crétin ! Sors, comme ça il pourra se concentrer sur comment réparer ce merdier !

- Lâche-moi, Draco ! » hurla Harry, terrifié par l'idée que Severus allait mourir. « Papa ! Papa, viens, s'il-te-plaît ! _Papa _! » Il combattait Draco, essayant de se libérer de son emprise.

- Bordel, Harry ! Arrête ! » grogna son frère. Mais Harry était comme enragé, alors Draco fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il prit un élan et frappa son frère à la mâchoire.

Harry s'affaissa dans ses bras puis Draco l'emmena hors de la classe, le portant à moitié :

- Désolé, petit frère, » murmura-t-il.

Harry grogna et pleurnicha :

- Papa…il faut le sauver…Draco, on ne peut pas le laisser…

- On n'a pas le choix, » haleta Draco, les larmes aux yeux. « Il sait ce qu'il fait… » Ou du moins Draco priait pour que ce soit le cas. Parce que si Severus mourait…il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Harry s'appuya contre Draco, sa mâchoire l'élançant. Son frère avait vraiment un bon crochet du droit, pensait-il à amèrement. De coin de l'œil, il vit une forme vaguement humaine se précipiter dans la classe. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il hallucinait. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'ai vu quelque chose…Pincée, où es-tu ?_

Le chat fae n'était pas dans les parages, et ne répondit donc pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Rogue tituba à l'extérieur, et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'un homme grand, un peu plus grand que son père, soutenait ce dernier. Severus toussait violement, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage, son seul œil visible rouge et larmoyant.

- Qu'est-ce…que vous faîtes tous…debout ici…comme une bande de…d'idiots ? Vous tous…allez à…l'infirmerie, » ordonna-t-il entre deux spasmes. Il commença à s'affaisser, et Draco passa Harry à Ron.

- Voilà, tiens-le, » dit sèchement Draco, attendant que le roux prenne son ami pour se tourner et offrir son épaule à son Severus. « Venez professeur. Vous aussi, vous avez besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. »

Le bras de Severus se plaça sur son épaule et l'enserra, puis, lentement, les élèves et leur professeur blessé se rendirent à l'infirmerie, suivis par un invisible vampire aux yeux violets, qui n'était pas au courant qu'un jeune sorcier l'avait vu avant qu'il ne remette ses charmes de dissimulation.

La suite le 15 décembre


	4. Rétablissement

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire (de même que les lieux, personnages et créatures magiques originaux) à Snapegirlkmf et à ceux qui l'ont assisté dans sa création. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette traduction.

TN : Alors voilà le premier chapitre que j'ai traduit par moi-même. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'égaler le travail de Matteic mais j'ai bon espoir de m'améliorer assez rapidement. Un immense merci à ma bêta pour toute son aide !

Le lien vers la traduction de la première partie de la fic est ici : .net/s/5987193/1/Lheritier_du_Manoir_Prince

TN2 : Désolée pour le retard... Enfin, au Québec, chez moi, on est encore le 15...

Le temps que Severus, Harry et Draco se rendent à l'infirmerie, Pompon avait déjà traité la majorité des élèves pour inhalation mineure de fumée. Elle en avait renvoyé certains en cours, et avait administré aux autres une potion calmante avant de les envoyer à leurs dortoirs pour se reposer, et ce après avoir informé leur enseignant des événements. Ce n'était pas la première crise de ce genre que Pompo devait affronter suite à une potion qui avait explosé, bien que cela ne se soit pas produit dans la classe de Severus depuis sa première année d'enseignement. Il était normalement extrêmement prudent et attentif, mais même les meilleurs professeurs avaient de mauvais jours.

Draco haletait lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de l'infirmerie, mais il se souciait plus de son père, qui semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Le visage de Severus était pâle et son souffle semblait écorcher horriblement sa gorge. _Il a dû respirer de ces maudites fumées, je parie, _pensait Draco au moment où il s'époumonait à l'adresse de la médicomage :

- Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! On a besoin de vous ici ! Le professeur Rogue va mal ! »

Severus darda sur son fils un regard irrité :

- Dois-tu informer…l'école entière…de mon état…comme un crieur public, Draco ? »

Draco rougit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Madame Pomfresh était là. Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus du professeur puis dit vivement:

- Bien, Severus, cette fois, vous vous êtes presque étouffé. Un lit et un nébuliseur de Répar'Poumon vous attendent. Venez, maintenant. »

Un mouvement de baguette, et Rogue se mit à léviter.

- Laissez-le partir, Monsieur Malefoy, et asseyez-vous à côté de Monsieur Rogue, je serai à vous dans une minute. »

Drago obtempéra, regardant avec amusement l'infirmière gronder à voix basse son père pour ne pas être parti immédiatement lorsque les chaudrons avaient explosé.

- Vraiment, Severus, pensez-vous que vous êtes immunisé contre les substances toxiques ? Les enfants…bien…c'est compréhensible…vous auriez tout de même dû appeler des secours… »

Severus répliqua, mais Draco ne put comprendre, c'était trop bas. Il abandonna, et s'assit à côté de son frère, qui ressemblait encore à quelqu'un ayant reçu une brique sur la tête.

- Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas frappé trop fort, hein ?

- Non. Mais comment va Papa ? Il…n'a pas l'air bien. Il se remettra ?

- Oui. Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe et, si c'était vraiment grave, elle l'enverrait à Sainte-Mangouste, donc je pense que c'est bon. Elle l'asticote et lui donne des potions en ce moment », le rassura Draco, qui avait remarqué l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts. Je pense qu'on pourra le voir après qu'elle nous ait examinés.

- Bien », dit Harry avant de recommencer à tousser d'une toux rauque qui secouait sa frêle silhouette.

- Tu ne vas pas très bien toi-même, gamin », observa Draco, tenant l'épaule de Harry pour l'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre.

- Il a dû prendre respirer une bonne dose de fumée, quoi que ce soit, déclara Ron de l'autre côté de Harry. C'est bien que tu y sois retourné et que tu l'aies ramené, Malefoy.

- Quoi, tu pensais que j'allais juste le laisser là ? » répondit brusquement Draco. « C'est mon frère, Weasley ! Il s'inquiétait à propos de notre père, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas parti, cet idiot têtu. Il est comme ça, parfois.

- Tu es en train de me dire », dit Ron, commençant à comprendre, « que c'est pour ça que tu l'as à moitié assommé ?

- Je devais le faire, il se débattait comme un diable », dit Draco, sur la défensive.

- Peut-être que tu as frappé assez fort pour lui inculquer un peu de bon sens », remarqua Ron, et Harry lui envoya un regard mauvais. « Mes frères auraient fait la même chose pour moi », dit-il en regardant Malefoy pensivement. « Je crois que tu es quelqu'un de bien…Draco.

- Ravi d'avoir ton approbation, Weasley », renifla Draco.

Harry était heureux que ces deux-là ne soient pas sur le point de se sauter à la gorge, et pensait que l'explosion de potions aurait au moins fait quelque chose de bien – elle avait permis à Ron de voir Draco sous un nouveau jour. Il essuya ses yeux brûlants sur sa manche, ils étaient sablonneux et semblaient chauffés à blanc.

La médicomage revint, les examina, déclara que Ron allait bien et lui dit de retourner en classe. Il tenta de protester, mais elle le mit tout de même dehors. Elle donna à Draco un léger filtre de décongestion, et déclara que lui aussi pouvait retourner en classe.

- Mais, Madame Pomfresh, mon père et mon frère –

- Seront sur pied dans un jour ou deux, Monsieur Malefoy. Votre promptitude à réfléchir leur a probablement sauvé la vie. Maintenant, allez-y, ils dormiront un peu, vous pourrez revenir leur rendre visite après les cours.

- Mais - »

Il fut interrompu par une voix rauque :

- Draco, fais ce qu'elle dit. »

Drago, vexé, dit à contrecœur :

- Oui, monsieur. Mais aussitôt que l'école est finie, je reviens. »

Il quitta l'infirmerie, laissant son frère aux tendres soins de Pompon Pomfresh. La médicomage remonta ses manches, puis conduisit Harry à un lit près de celui de son père et lui tendit un ensemble de pyjamas d'hôpital. Harry fit la moue, il détestait passer du temps à l'aile hospitalière, mais il mit le vêtement de nuit sans piper mot, notant furtivement que Pompom s'était débrouillée pour sortir son père de ses éternelles robes noires. _Comment-a-elle fait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle a enchanté le pyjama ?_

Severus était étendu sur le lit à côté de lui, le masque du nébuliseur recouvrant son visage attaché à un fin tube transparent avec une fiole au bout. La fiole, surmontée d'une pompe avec une sphère verte sur le dessus, ressemblait aux bouteilles de parfum à l'ancienne. Une potion orange était pulvérisée dans le tube et le masque pour que Severus l'inhale.

- Est-ce que vous voyez ce nébuliseur que votre père utilise, Monsieur Rogue ? » demanda vivement l'infirmière.

- Oui, Madame.

- Vous en aurez un vous aussi, il contient de la potion Répar'Poumon que vous devrez inspirer, bien que vous ne soyez pas à moitié aussi atteint que votre père. Elle réparera les dégâts à la gorge et aux poumons causés par le gaz toxique dégagé par l'explosion.

Elle installa plusieurs fioles sur la table de chevet pliable et dit :

- Est-ce que vos yeux vous démangent et vous brûlent, Monsieur Rogue ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allongez-vous et enlevez vos lunettes. Je dois mettre une potion dans vos yeux. »

Harry obéit, permettant à Madame Pomfresh de mettre plusieurs gouttes d'une potion transparente dans ses yeux, ce qui les éclaircit et apaisa la douleur.

- C'est mieux maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment. Vous en aurez une autre dose plus tard.

Elle lui fit alors boire une potion antidouleur et un filtre de décongestion, puis lui montra comment utiliser le nébuliseur avec la potion Répar'Poumon.

- Vous devrez respirer cette potion à toutes les deux respirations jusqu'à ce que soit vide. Cela vous rendra probablement somnolent.

- Madame Pomfresh, est-ce que mon père ira bien ?

- Eh bien, Harry, il a été sérieusement blessé par les fumées corrosives, mais avec du repos et des potions il ira bien d'ici trois jours. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon petit. »

Elle donna une petite tape sur son épaule, lui remis un verre d'eau, puis l'aida à installer le nébuliseur. La potion laissait un léger goût étrange dans sa bouche lorsqu'il la respirait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Étendu là, regardant le plafond, il se remémorait l'étrange personnage qu'il avait vu se tenir derrière son père, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'homme était grand, sombre, séduisant et Harry se rappelait d'autre chose…les canines de l'homme étaient très allongées, comme des crocs, presque comme…un vampire. Harry se secoua, se moquant de sa propre stupidité. Un vampire à Poudlard. Le coup de Draco sur la mâchoire devait lui avoir donné des hallucinations. Par contre…il était certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un aider son père…mais un _vampire_ ? Est-ce qu'un vampire gentil, ça existait ?

Il se concentra sur le fait de respirer sa potion, observant son père qui avait terminé d'avaler la solution et était endormi. _Tout ira bien papa. Merci Merlin ! __Comment cette potion a-t-elle explosé ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment un accident ? Ou alors c'était délibéré ? Il faut que j'en parle à Draco._

Il se débrouilla pour terminer de respirer son filtre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha et retira doucement le nébuliseur avant de refaire un diagnostic : les poumons d'Harry étaient presque réparés. Elle sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de le laisser dormir.

En se réveillant, Harry découvrit Severus le regardant, ses yeux sombres brillants d'inquiétude.

- Salut papa.

- Comment vas-tu, fils ?

- Ça va. Et toi ?

- J'ai connu mieux, » admit Severus. Il le fixa encore plus intensément avant de recommencer à parler, cette fois d'un ton sévère. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti lorsque je te l'ai ordonné, Harry ? Tu n'aurais été blessé ni par la fumée, ni par le gaz si tu avais fait ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je sais papa, mais je…je ne voulais pas te laisser seul, » admit-il d'une petite voix. « Je savais que c'était dangereux… que peu importe ce qui avait explosé, c'était empoisonné…mais j'avais juste… » Il détourna la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes soudaines.

- Quoi ? Tu avais juste quoi ? » demanda son père d'un ton un peu plus doux.

- …J'avais peur que tu meures, » marmonna Harry dans son oreiller, gêné de se comporter comme un bébé pleurnichard maintenant que tout allait bien.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit. Tourne-toi et regarde-moi.

- Aucune importance. C'est idiot. Je _suis_ idiot. Oublie.

- Harry, regarde-moi, » ordonna Severus, exaspéré. « Tu n'es pas idiot.

Harry garda obstinément son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, dos à son père. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la serrant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne regarde son père, assis sur le bord de son lit dans son ensemble de pyjamas blancs unis.

- Harry, je voudrais que tu me parles. Tu aurais pu mourir, jeune homme, et j'espère que tu as une meilleure raison pour avoir risqué ta vie que le fait que tu sois stupide.

Harry se sentit rougir.

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Est-ce que tu es fâché ?

- Non, mais je le serai si tu ne t'expliques pas.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi. C'était stupide, tu ne peux pas juste l'oublier ?

- Serait-ce, par hasard, parce que tu essayais de me sauver ?

- Oui…. je te l'ai dit que c'était stupide... tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide… j'ai rendu les choses pires... j'avais peur que tu meures.. mais tu ne l'es pas…

-Tu avais peur que je meure, donc tu es resté en arrière ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

- Harry Albus Rogue - », commença Severus, à demi en colère. Puis il s'arrêta, car s'énerver ne servirait à rien et il ne pouvait décemment pas reprocher à son fils d'avoir voulu le sauver. « Inconscient, ne sais-tu pas que je ne suis demeuré en arrière qu'à cause de toi ? Parce que je ne te laisserais jamais en danger ?

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es un Griffondor, Phénix, c'est dans ta nature de jouer les héros. Et c'est à moi qu'il revient de te protéger, à n'importe quel prix. Nous sommes une belle paire d'imbéciles, » dit le Maître des Potions avec ironie. Il étreignit ensuite son fils, surpris par cette marque d'affection. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma famille. Tout comme toi, à ce que je vois. De même que Draco. Tel est l'héritage du Manoir Prince. » Il garda Harry contre lui un long moment avant de se reculer et de saisir son menton d'une main. « Je te demanderai tout de même de te rappeler que, lorsque je te donne un ordre, c'est pour ton bien. Je te prierais donc d'y obéir, Harry. J'ai maîtrisé de nombreux accidents de potions tel que celui d'hier auparavant, et je sais comment réagir, mais ta présence dans la pièce m'a fait hésiter et perdre ma concentration. »

Son fils baissa la tête.

- Désolé, monsieur. J'avais juste peur de…

- Je sais, mais la prochaine fois, fais-moi confiance. Je ne veux pas mourir en martyr, Harry. J'espère bien vivre encore longtemps avec ma famille – toi, Draco, et Sarai.

- Voilà qui est agréable à entendre, Severus, mais à moins que vous ne retourniez dans votre lit, il a des risques que vous voyiez vos jours abrégés. » gronda Madame Pomfresh.

Severus lui lança un regard irrité.

- Et pourquoi cela, madame ?

- Parce que je pourrais être tentée de mettre fin à vos jours pour avoir été un idiot borné et n'avoir pas suivi mes ordres, Professeur Rogue. Je vous ai dit clairement de rester au lit jusqu'à avis contraire de ma part, car pour l'instant, vos poumons sont encore fragiles et vous devez vous reposer pour leur permettre de se régénérer. »

Severus haussa les sourcils plus haut que jamais, et Harry mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Écouter Madame Pomfresh réprimander son père comme s'il n'était qu'un Première Année était vraiment trop drôle.

- Je parlais à mon fils, qui s'inquiétait à propos de mon état. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais besoin de votre autorisation pour avoir une conversation avec mon enfant, » commença sarcastiquement Severus.

- Finirez-vous par comprendre, Severus, » reprit l'infirmière sur le même ton qu'auparavant, « qu'aussi longtemps que vous êtes dans _mon_ infirmerie, vous suivez _mes_ règles. Maintenant, retournez à votre lit avant de vous épuiser.

- Comment être assis ici peut-il m'épuiser ? » grommela le Maître des Potions, lui envoyant un regard funeste avant de se lever et de retourner dans son lit.

- Allongez-vous, Severus, » ordonna Pompon, et, au plus grand amusement d'Harry, son père obéit à la petite médicomage, bien que ce ne soit pas sans marmonner diverses invectives dans sa barbe. L'infirmière fit glisser sa baguette au-dessus de lui, puis déclara qu'il était encore congestionné et qu'une partie de ses poumons était encore atteinte, et qu'il avait donc besoin de plus de Répar'Poumon, d'une potion antidouleur et d'une autre potion qui nettoierait ses bronches.

En cinq minutes, elle mit à Severus un autre nébuliseur et un autre masque, et, malgré le regard assassin qu'il lui envoya pour l'avoir traité ainsi devant son fils, il ne résista pas. Il avait suffisamment de connaissances médicales pour savoir que le traitement de Pompon était approprié et « qu'il aurait prescrit le même. Il s'en remit donc à elle, non sans se renfrogner, ce qui ne fit illusion ni auprès de la médicomage ni de son fils.

Mais Harry ne s'amusait plus du tout, lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Pompon vint l'examiner et décréta que lui aussi avait besoin d'une autre dose de Répar'Poumon, d'uun autre lavage des yeux, et de plus de repos, alité.

- Mais, Madame Pomfresh … je me sens bien !

- Vous et votre père vous ressemblez beaucoup, Monsieur Rogue. Vous ignorez tous les deux comment prendre soin de vous-même, vous repousseriez vos limites jusqu'à tomber raides morts, et après, vous vous demanderiez pourquoi cela est arrivé.

Elle conjura un autre nébuliseur et le relia à la fiole de potion avant de tendre à Harry le masque pour qu'il l'enfile. Harry le prit et le mit sur son visage en grognant. Cinq secondes après, il respirait la potion.

- 20 minutes, messieurs, après je reviens et vous pourrez avoir votre déjeuner, » déclara Pompon avant de partir manger son propre repas, les laissant seuls dans l'infirmerie. Seuls, à l'exception du vigilant vampire et du chatoyant qui apparurent dans la pièce un instant plus tard.

_*Maître Harry ! Maître Severus ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?* _s'écria Pincée, ses yeux violets électrisés par la détresse.

Severus lui exposa sa théorie, que l'explosion n'avait pas été un accident, mais bien un acte planifié ayant pour but de le discréditer en tant qu'enseignant, et peut-être même de les tuer, lui et ses fils. La chatoyant siffla, les poils dressés sur son échine : _* Si je découvre un jour qui vous a fait ça, Sorcier Severus, il apprendra ce que signifie encourir la colère d'une créature fae ! *_

Invisible dans le coin de l'infirmerie, Phil fulminait également, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs violets et ses poings serrés. * _Et __**ma**__ colère également, chatoyant ! Personne, mais alors __**personne **__ne s'en prend à ma famille et s'en tire indemne. Si je découvre un jour qui est le responsable de cette mésaventure, il implorera ma pitié avant que j'en aie fini avec lui, gamin ou non. _La mâchoire du Marchesombre était crispée, bien que son masque de fer s'adoucisse quelque peu quand il jeta un œil aux deux Rogue, reposants dans leurs lits. _* Ils semblent si fragiles, si ... mortels. J'ai vécu plusieurs siècles, et ai vu plusieurs de ceux que j'ai appelé des amis ou des compagnons mourir, mais, malgré cela, c'est difficile de rester là, avec eux, alors que ceux que j'ai connus manquent. Si je devais combattre pour ma vie, je les préférerais cependant à mes côtés, eux plus que n'importe qui d'autre, même un autre vampire. Ils seraient des opposants formidables._

Smidgen tourna la tête pour regarder à l'endroit où Phil se tenait, si bien dissimulé que seule elle pouvait apercevoir son ombre. Elle ne distinguait que cela, malgré sa vue accrue par sa condition de Tisseuse de Rêves. _ * Certainement. Severus est un excellent Maître de Défense et il connait l'art de devenir une ombre. Et il a commencé à enseigner au jeune Harry, qui a prouvé être un bon élève. Ses deux fils l'ont prouvé, * _se reprit-elle, se souvenant du garçon aux cheveux blonds qu'il avait élevé.

Phil s'inclina légèrement. _* Mais bien sûr, petit chatoyant. Ce sont des Rogue et des Prince, et je n'attends rien de moins de leur part. Malgré cela, ils ne sont pas invulnérables, et je crains pour leur sécurité si celui qui a fait ça n'est pas retrouvé.*_

Pincée lui rendit son salut, et demanda au vampire s'il accepterait de l'aider dans ses recherches dans la salle de potions, peut-être trouveraient-ils des indices, ou même un parfum, bien que la piste soit froide et que l'odeur de l'intrus ait probablement été masquée par la fumée lors de l'explosion.

_* Ce serait un honneur, dame Pincée, *_ répondit galamment Philip, avec une courtoisie des temps passés, désormais disparue. _* Mais repoussons notre enquête jusqu'à ce que la guérisseuse revienne de son déjeuner.*_

Pincée acquiesça, puis disparut pour se procurer sa propre nourriture par les Elfes de Maison, qui étaient des faes de la Basse Cour, qui devaient offrir tout ce qu'il désirait manger à tout messager de la cour Séelie, ce qu'elle était.

Philip demeura vigilant, en tant qu'ancien vampire, il pouvait passer plusieurs jours sans chasser, et désormais, il ne chassait que ceux dont l'âme était entachée de Ténèbres. Il les reconnaissait facilement, leur odeur étant aisément perceptible par son odorat surdéveloppé, et il considérait qu'il rendait au monde et à ses habitants un service en les débarrassant de ces dangereux parasites et prédateurs.

Pompon revint, donna à ses patients leur petit-déjeuner suivi d'un filtre de sommeil, au plus grand déplaisir d'Harry et Severus. Mais elle était sourde à leurs protestations et leur fit boire le filtre pour s'assurer qu'ils auraient le repos dont ils avaient besoin.

Chatoyant et vampire observèrent avec amusement la petite médicomage mener à la baguette les deux plus puissants sorciers des environs, comme n'importe quel guérisseur typique, et, une fois que leurs protégées furent endormis, décidèrent de partir et d'explorer la classe de potions pour y chercher des indices.

Phil pouvait se déplacer presque aussi vite que Pincée pouvait apparaître, et arriva dans la salle quelques instant après la Tisseuse de Rêves, qui éternuait et plissait les nez à cause des effluves acides.

- Attention, » la mit en garde Philip. « Des traces de la substance toxique peuvent persister. Prenez garde à ne pas en respirer. »

_* Je n'en respirerai pas. Même une bleusaille sait comment poser un sortilège de Têtenbulle, * _miaula Pincée avant de mettre en place le charme, s'entourant d'une invisible enveloppe d'air.

Elle vola ensuite dans la classe, ses yeux vifs scrutant ce qui l'entourait à la recherche de n'importe quel indice quant à savoir ce qui avait causé l'explosion en premier lieu. Phil se penchait quant à lui au-dessus des chaudrons, les examinant attentivement, murmurant en même temps.

Le chatoyant humait l'air, essayer de distinguer le parfum de ceux qui avaient été les plus près du chaudron avant qu'il n'explose, mais la forte senteur du gaz masquait les autres, comme elle l'avait craint. Elle attendit donc de voir ce que le vampire aurait trouvé, entortillant sa queue avec impatience.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Philip se redressa.

- Ce n'était pas un accident. Je ne suis pas mauvais en potions, et je peux affirmer que cette substance n'a pas été produite par une erreur dans la préparation d'un philtre existant. Je connais celui sur lequel Harry travaillait, je pouvais les entendre parler au-travers de la porte, ayant une très bonne audition. Il est totalement impossible que ce désastre soit le fruit d'un mauvais ingrédient ajouté au mauvais moment. Il n'y a rien dans cet antidote qui soit suffisamment volatile pour exploser et produire ce gaz chloré. »

_* Donc, c'était délibéré, mes soupçons étaient fondés. Mais comment découvrir qui l'a fait ? Je ne peux pas identifier l'odeur de ceux qui ont utilisé ce chaudron. *_

- Mon odorat est un peu plus développé que le vôtre, Pincée. Je peux sentir la peur et la soif de revanche émaner de l'élève qui a utilisé ce chaudron – élèves, en fait, car il y en avait plus d'un.

_* Pouvez-vous le pister ? *_

- Est-ce qu'un ours aime le miel ? » rit le vampire. « Je reconnaîtrai l'odeur quand je la sentirai à nouveau et alors… » Philip montra ses crocs, et soudainement, il eut l'air menaçant, terrifiant comme seul un vampire pouvait l'être.

Pincée frissonna et remercia toutes les divinités de la forêt pour avoir fait d'elle un chatoyant et ne pas l'avoir fait compter parmi les ennemis de Phil. Quiconque blessait sa famille allait devoir payer.

Le vampire passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, luttant pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son calme. Il pourrait retrouver chacune des personnes qui avaient blessé Harry et les déchiqueter. Mais il se contrôla. Il refoula au plus profond de lui-même l'être chouinant et suppliant de laisser libre court à ses pulsions et partit simplement.

Au même moment, Harry, sur qui la filtre de sommeil n'avait pas fonctionné bien longtemps, profitait de la compagnie de son frère. C'est d'ailleurs durant la visite de ce dernier que le brun se souvint de l'étrange silhouette qu'il avait vue dans l'encadrement de la porte de la classe de potions, soutenant son père.

- Euh, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu te souviens à propos du cours de potions ?

- À part notre père sur le point de crever et moi t'empêchant de la rejoindre ? Rien. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ... tu vas penser que je suis fou, mais je te jure que non … un instant, j'ai vu … quelqu'un derrière Papa, habillé en costume-cravate. Et il … avait des crocs, Draco.

- Des crocs ? Harry, je pense que tu as trop pris de potion antidouleur, » se moqua Draco. « Comment un vampire pourrait-il entrer dans l'école ? »

- Je ne sais pas … mais je _sais _que c'était un vampire. Draco, s'il-te-plaît, tu dois me croire.

Mais Draco secoua simplement la tête, il en avait assez des êtres surnaturels. De plus, tout le monde savait que les vampires de pouvaient pas passer les protections du château. « Rendors-toi (si la potion de sommeil sans rêves n'a pas fait effet longtemps…). Demain matin, tu seras comme neuf.

- Draco…

- Tais-toi. Repose-toi bien, tu verras les choses différement demain matin.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! » répondit Harry. « Ce n'était pas mon imagination ! »

- Petit frère, je t'ai frappé vraiment fort. N'importe aurait des hallucinations après ça, » lui fit remarquer Draco. Harry se renfrogna, s'en tenant à son idée. « Allez, Harry ! Les buveurs de sang ne peuvent pas passer les protections, à moins qu'ils aient été invités ou qu'ils ne dégagent pas d'aura malfaisante, et franchement, qui a attendu parler d'un vampire gentil ?

- C'est ce que je suis en train de dire … il a sauvé la vie de Papa !

- Et ce que je suis en train de te dire, c'est de baisser d'un ton avant d'avoir Pomfresh le Dragon sur le dos et de réveiller Papa., » lui répondit son frère. « À moins que tu préfères lui expliquer ce que tu as vu quand tu avais la tête qui tournais, hmmm ?

- Ta gueule, Draco ! » grogna Harry, fatigué et à court d'arguments. L'autre sorcier avait-il raison, avait-il imaginé ceci ? Mais ça avait l'air si vrai ! Il serra dans sa main le Médaillon d'Héritage, et il sentit alors l'amulette d'argent lui envoyer une réconfortante vague de chaleur. Il bailla et sentit ses paupières se fermer, bien qu'il eût pu jurer qu'il n'était pas fatigué.

Draco, qui l'aurait prédit, murmura un « Délire fiévreux, » avant de donner une tape joueuse à l'Héritier endormi, de sortir de l'infirmerie et de partir pour ses cours de l'après-midi. Vampires ! Son frère pouvait être si naïf, parfois !

Joyeux Noël ! La suite pour la nouvelle année.


	5. Embuscade

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire (de même que les lieux, personnages et créatures magiques originaux) à Snapegirlkmf et à ceux qui l'ont assisté dans sa création. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette traduction.

TN : Désolée pour le retard et merci de tous vos beaux commentaires, ils font chaud au cœur ! La suite (en principe les chapitres 6 et 7) arrivera vers le 1er février, et, après cela, un chapitre sera publié aux quinze jours. Merci à ma bêta pour son excellent travail.

Le lien vers la traduction de la première partie de la fic est ici : .net/s/5987193/1/Lheritier_du_Manoir_Prince

**Embusquade**

Le lendemain matin, Madame Pomfresh déclara qu'Harry était suffisamment remis pour pouvoir retourner en classe car ses poumons étaient remis et ses yeux ne le brûlaient plus, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient irrités. Harry aurait entammé une danse de la victoire tant il était heureux à l'idée d'être relâché. Mais Severus n'était pas si chanceux. L'infirmière désirait le garder en observation pour la journée, ce qui fit se renfrogner son collègue avant le faire pousser un grognement semblable à celui d'un dragon fulminant.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, Poppy.

- Ne comprendrez-vous donc jamais, Severus Rogue … »gronda-t-elle en brandissant un doigt accusateur en direction du maître des potions, « … que se sentir bien et l'être sont deux choses différentes. Vous avez été blessé plus sérieusement que votre fils ici présent, c'est pourquoi vous avez besoin de plus de repos et d'une autre dose de Répar'Poumon. On ne dira pas que j'ai renvoyé un de mes patients au travail avant qu'il soit parfaitement soigné. »

Elle réinstalla donc le nébuliseur sur lui, faisant taire efficacement toute nouvelle protestation. Severus lui envoya un regard assassin dès qu'elle eût le dos tourné.

Harry rit tout bas et son père le foudroya lui aussi du regard.

- Estime-toi chanceux, papa. Enfin, je crois que je devrais aller en classe. Je vais t'apporter une Chocogrenouille, d'accord ? »

Severus enleva son masque et grommela.

- Va-t'en, morveux ! Et assure-toi de demander les devoirs que tu as manqués à tous les enseignants, même mon remplaçant.

- Oui, monsieur, » grogna Harry en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas trop de travail à reprendre, considérant que ce n'était que la première semaine de cours

Il se glissa donc dignement hors de l'infirmerie, n'allant pas jusqu'à courir, mais pressant le pas quand même, de crainte que Madame Pomfresh ne change d'avis et décide de le garder.

En se rendant à la tour de Griffondor pour aller chercher son sac, il croisa Ron et Hermione qui descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Harry, tu es sur pieds ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hermione. « Je suis si contente, on craignait que les fumées aient abîmé tes poumons et que tu aies besoin d'une chirurgie.

- Non, je vais bien maintenant, c'est mon père qui est le plus atteint, » dit Harry tout en remuant la main pour appeler son sac de son dortoir.

- Comment vas ton père, mon pote?

- Ah, il est presque remis lui aussi, mais Pomfresh voulait le garder en observation. Elle prétend que c'est juste par précaution. » Il attrapa son sac et le balança sur son épaule. « Il a été chanceux … ç'aurait pu être bien pire, comme l'a dit Hermione.

- Enfin … c'est bien qu'il se remette. Peut-être que ce n'est pas mon professeur préféré, mec, mais personne ne mérite un truc pareil, » dit Ron. « Je me demande qui a bien pu faire exploser sa potion cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas Neville, » déclara Hermione. « Il était à côté de nous et je l'aurais remarqué. C'est arrivé de l'autre côté de la salle. Merlin merci, personne d'autre n'a vraiment été blessé.

Harry acquiesça rapidement. Alors qu'il signifiait son accord à Hermione, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'explosion les visait, son père, son frère et lui. Mais puisqu'il n'avait aucune preuve, il ne pouvait s'autoriser à le mentionner à voix haute.

- Qui que ce soit, il devrait prier pour que mon père ne le découvre jamais, sinon il sera en retenue jusqu'à l'an prochain, probablement.

- N'est-ce pas la vérité ?, » gloussa Ron. « Et Merlin, je suis content que ce ne soit pas de ma faute. » Il lança un regard oblique à Hermione. « Et je sais que ce n'est ni toi, ni Drago, considérant que vous êtes les deux potionnistes les plus doués de la classe.

- Eh, je ne suis plus si mauvais que ça depuis que papa m'a donné des cours cet été, » dit Harry à l'adresse de son ami. « En fait, je … j'aime bien faire des potions maintenant. »

Ron eut l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre.

- Aww … mais merde ! Il t'a converti !

- Converti ? Tu dis ça comme si j'avais rejoint une secte ou quelque chose de ce genre, » répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

- Tu l'as fait, mon pote. La secte des prodiges en potion de Rogue, » grogna le roux. « Maintenant, avec qui je vais pouvoir me plaindre en disant à quel point je hais les potions?

- Parles-en à Neville, » suggéra Harry, avait que son estomac ne gargouille bruyamment.

- On dirait quelqu'un qui a faim, » gloussa Hermione.

- Ouais, je le suis, alors, on va manger ? » Il rebroussa chemin, et Pincée apparut, voletant au-dessus de l'épaule de l'adolescent avant de s'y poser avec légèreté.

_*Bonjour Harry ! Je suis ravie de te voir sur pieds ce matin ! Comment te sens-tu ?*_

_Bien, je crois. Par contre, papa est encore à l'infirmerie, il devra rester en observation pour le reste de la journée._

_*Oui, bien sûr, il a absorbé plus de cette fumée putride que toi, cela a donc du sens qu'il ait besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer. Mais il se__** remettra**__, Harry,* _le rassura Pincée, ronronnant doucement dans son esprit.

_Je sais. Il me l'a promis,_ lui répondit Harry, qui leva ensuite un doigt pour caresser doucement le chatoyant sous le menton. Pincée se mit alors à ronronner plus fort, lui envoyant un sentiment de paix.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry se rendit à ses cours et tenta de se concentrer sur leur contenu, heureusement Hermione avait noté tous les devoirs qu'il avait manqué, et il projetait de retourner à l'infirmerie pour tenir compagnie à son père. Il demanda à Pincée de passer à Draco un message lui demandant de l'y rejoindre après le dîner, ainsi ils pourraient rester avec leur père jusq'à ce qu'il soit remis.

_* Draco dit qu'il te rejoindra à côté de la statue du chevalier dans le Hall *_, l'informa Pincée après avoir contacté l'autre adolescent grâce à son don de télépathie.

- Parfait. Maintenant, j'ai seulement besoin de mon plumier de rechange et je serai paré, » déclara Harry en retournant à la tour de Griffondor.

Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne les escaliers menant à la tour, Peeves apparut et commença à l'insulter d'une voix forte.

- Pauvre petit Roguinou, il a failli exploser ! Tu ferais mieux d'être prudent, bébé Rogue, tu ne peux jamais savoir qui peut t'observer et t'attendre dans l'ombre !

- Vas te faire voir, Peeves ! » grogna Harry, qui n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les plaisanteries de l'esprit frappeur.

La fourrure de Pincée s'hérissa. _* Que veux-tu dire, fantôme ? Sais-tu qui est derrière la catastrophe dans la classe de potions ? Si c'est le cas, parle maintenant ! *_

- Parler ? Comme un chien, tu veux dire, chatoyant ? Je ne suis pas un chien qui s'assoit et qui supplie.

_* Je vais te faire supplier, esprit ! *,_ siffla furieusement Pincée, ses yeux violets scintillant de fureur contenue et sa courte queue fouettant l'air. _* Dis-le moi si tu le sais, Monseigneur Moqueur, à moins que ce ne soit que de la frime ? *_

- Moi ? Frimer ? Ah, Dame Tisseuse de Rêves, vous me blessez ! Vos griffes ont fait couler le sang de mon cœur, et maintenant je m'efface … je m'efface … ! » Peeves fit comme s'il disparaissait, et tournoya en caquettant.

_* Oh non, tu ne t'effaces pas, fantôme ! Reviens ici, ennuyante chose ! *_ grogna la Tisseuse de Rêves, puis elle s'envola de l'épaule d'Harry pour poursuivre l'esprit frappeur le long du corridor.

- Bonne chance, Pincée, » dit le jeune homme, se disant que si quelqu'un pouvait attraper l'astucieux esprit frappeur, c'était Pincée. Il se retourna, monta les escaliers et entra par le portrait.

La salle commune était remplie d'élèves qui étudiaient. Katie Bell leva les yeux de ses notes de botanique et lui sourit.

- Hey, Hary. Tu à l'air de pouvoir te battre contre un géant. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Ouais, je vais bien, maintenant, » la rassura Harry. Il lui rendit son sourire, se sentant rougir un peu. Katie avait un an de plus que lui et elle était l'un des meilleurs Poursuiveurs à avoir déjà enfourché un balai. Elle était également, remarqua-t-il brusquement, très jolie, avec ses cheveux d'un châtain chaud, ses yeux bleus pétillants et sa silhouette longue et athlétique. « Je devrais pouvoir revenir à l'entraînement samedi.

- Bien. J'en suis heureuse, » répondit-elle simplement, et il put voir qu'elle le pensait réellement, qu'lle ne le disait pas juste par politesse. « Je te vois samedi, donc. Oh, et comment va le professeur Rogue ? Est-ce qu'il recommencera à enseigner demain ? »

_Elle a un beau sourire, c'est étrange que je ne l'aie jamais remarqué avant, avec tout le temps que j'ai passé avec elle pour le Quidditch. Mais là encore, je ne regardais pas sa bouche, juste le Vif d'or._ Il rougit puis lui dit :

- Oui, il devrait être sur pied demain, Pomfresh prend seulement ses précautions. Pourquoi ? Qui est le remplaçant en potions ? »

Katie fit la moue.

- Un sorcier qui semble être aussi vieux que Dumbledore, nommé Potaplante. Il a cent ans, ou quelque chose du genre, presque sourd, et il fait de longs discourts rasants au sujet des prorpiétés des figues ratatinées et des effets bénéfiques de leur jus, qui permettrait d'éviter les flatuences et la constipation. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans une pièce avec mon arrière-grand-mère Emelia. Nous n'avons brassé aucune potion depuis que le professeur Rogue a été blessé, et j'avais vraiment hâte qu'il soit de retour, nous étions supposés apprendre à brasser des filtres de renforcement.

- Yark ! Apparement, il est bon pour la retraite, » compatit Harry. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon père sera de retour demain. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les potions, Katie. »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Oui, j'aime ça. Je suis dans sa classe avancée, tu sais.

- Ouais, c'est elle l'experte des potions dans son année, » fit remarquer Lee Jordan. « Bell la Brasseuse. »

Katie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Jordan, à t'écouter, on dirait que je suis une fabricante de bière, pour l'amour de Merlin ! » Elle enleva ses cheveux, qui l'agaçaient, de ses yeux d'un brusque mouvement de la tête.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, fillette, » répondit malicieusement Fred d'une table derrière elle. « J'en prendrais bien une froide maintenant, il fait chaud ici.

- Moi aussi, » ajouta George, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

- Et bien, vous aurez à la faire vous-mêmes, messieurs, j'ai un un contrôle à réviser, » dit Katie, montrant ses notes du doigt.

- Ah, t'es plus marrante, Bell, » bouda Lee. « Depuis que tu as décidé de devenir maître des potions, tu es devenue Miss Super Sérieuse et Ennuyante.

- Tu veux devenir maître des potions ? » répéta Harry.

Katie acquiesça.

- Oui. J'ai demandé au professeur Rogue, et il a accepté de me laisser commencer mon internat bientôt, si je peux passer tous mes cours ce trimestre. »

Ses yeux brillaient.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu passer tout ton temps enfermée dans un donjon à remuer le contenu d'un chaudron avec la chauve-souris des cachots ? »

Une lueur mauvaise traversa les yeux d'Harry.

- Fais attention quand tu parles de mon père, MacLaggen ! »

Cormac lui sourit sourit avec mépris.

- Oh, tu vas lancer des rumeurs sur moi … Rogue ?

- Ta gueule, mauvaise langue ! » dit sèchement Katie. « Pour ton information, Cormac, je suis honorée d'étudier avec notre maître des potions – il est le meilleur dans son domaine en Grande-Bretagne, peut-être de toute l'Europe. Et je préfère supporter ses sarcasmes qu'un vieux chauve sénile qui ne peut pas faire la différence entre un bézoard et une pierre de lune. » Elle se retourna vers Harry : « Ignore le, Harry. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite raclure frustrée essayant de se prétendre mature. »

- Hey ! » se plaignit Cormac.

Harry sourit.

- Je lui dirai que tu as demandé de ses nouvelles, Katie. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des tonnnes de devoirs.

Il commença à monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

- Ouais, et s'il ne les fait pas, son cher vieux papa vas le priver de dessert ou le changer en veracrasse, » brailla MacLaggen.

Harry s'arrêta et serra les poings. _MacLaggen, espèce de connard … !_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse revenir sur ses pas et confronter l'autre garçon, il entendit la voix de Katie claquer :

- J'espère qu'il _te_ changera en veracrasse, MacLaggen, parce que c'est ainsi que tu te comportes ! _Silencio_ !

Harry eut un sourire satisfait. _Merci, Katie. _Il alla chercher sa plume et son encrier, heureux qu'au moins certains de ses condisciples soient disposés à donner à son père le bénéfice du doute.

Il fourra son matériel dans son sac puis descendit dans la salle commune, où il vit Katie penchée au-dessus son texte, souriant avec satisfaction, et Cormac ouvrant et fermant sa bouche à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de parler à cause du sort jeté par Katie. Elle le regarda quand il passa, et leva le pouce en signe de victoire, qu'il lui retourna avant de se glisser hors du trou du portrait.

_Jolie et intelligente, peut-être que je devrais apprendre à mieux la connaître en dehors du Quidditch, _pensa Harry, et il sifflait joyeusment alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans les escaliers. Il était si absorbé par ses pensées à propos de Katie et ses vœux de bon rétablissemnt pour son père qu'il fonça quasiment dans Percy, qui montait les escaliers.

- Oh, excuse-moi, Percy !

- Rogue. Justement la personne que j'espèrais rencontrer, » dit Percy d'une voix trainante. Sa voix était arrogante et pleine d'animosité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je veux avoir une discussion avec toi, Rogue, » commença froidement Percy.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bon. Je suis là. C'est à propos de quoi ?

- C'est à propos de toi corrompant mon petit frère avec tes relations avec des serpents, » dit Percy d'une voix semblable à de la glace. « Je veux que tu te tiennes loin de lui, Rogue.

- Quoi ? C'est mon ami ! » dit Harry avec colère.

- Les Weasley ne sont pas amis avec des Serpentards ! Ou avec des membres de leurs familles.

- Je ne suis pas un Serpentard, Percy, je suis un Griffondor, » déclara sèchement Harry. « Et même si je ne l'était pas, pour qui te prends-tu pour décider des relations de ton frère ? Je suis la même personne que lors de mon arrivée ici, même si maintenant je connais la vérité à propos de mon père et que j'utilise mon vrai nom. Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Weasley, que je ne suis pas assez bien pour être associé à ta famille parce que je suis un Rogue maintenant ?

- Oui, c'est _exactement _ce que je dis ! Mon petit frère n'a rien à faire avec les enfants de Mangemorts.

- Mon père n'est pas un Mangemort, iespèce de crétin ! » grogna Harry, enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrone de Percy. « Il n'a jamais été un Mangemort, il a été espion ! »

- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, Rogue, » railla Percy. « Mais je connais la vérité ! Il aurait été à Azkaban si Dumbledore n'avait pas plaidé en sa faveur. Je me demande ce qu'il a promis au vieux : un élixir de jeunesse ? Peut-être un filtre de clairvoyance ? Ou peut-être qu'il a accepté de laisser le vieil homme prendre son pied une fois de temps en temps quand il était dur pour un cul ? Parce que nous savons tous que notre cher directeur apprécie beaucoup les espaces étroits – Oww ! »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, car le poing d'Harry s'écrasa contre sa lèvre.

- Ferme ta gueule crasseuse, Weasley ! » cracha Harry, ses yeux verts brûlant de fureur contenue. « Ne dis plus _jamais _ces immondes mensonges sur mon père, tu m'entends ? Mon père est un homme bon et honorable qui ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire de genre de marché, pas plus que le directeur ! Il a risqué se vie pour des gens comme toi, Weasley, ingrats, étroits d'esprit, stupides imbéciles ne pouvant pas trouver leur cul avec leurs deux mains et une carte ! Parce qu'il savait que des gens comme toi seraient des proies faciles pour Voldemort et il a fait son travail, protéger des trous de cul comme toi ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi il s'est donné tout ce mal !

Percy pressait un mouchoir contre sa bouche, marmonnant et gémissant à propos de ses dents cassées.

- Arrête de geindre, gros bébé ! Je ne t'ai pas frappé assez fort pour casser quoique ce soit. Mais je le ferai si tu continues de dire des saloperies sur mon père. Et si Ron veut être mon ami, c'est son choix, pas le tiens, donc ferme ta gueule et fait avec.

Sur ce, Harry se retourna et continua de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre son frère à la statue du chevalier.

Il trouva Draco en train de l'attendre, tapant du pied sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, t'en as mis un temps?

- Un problème avec un nuisible à régler, » répondit succintement Harry, frictionnant furtivement ses mains.

Draco lui jeta un regard connaisseur.

- T'es complètement cinglé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu as mis un coup de poing à quelqu'un ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu te frottes la main droite et tu ne fais ça que lorsque tu as frappé quelqu'un à la mâchoire. J'ai étudié le _kin-sa-dor _avec toi, tu te rappelles ? Donc, qui as-tu frappé ?

- Un trou de cul. Percy Weasley.

Draco ricana.

- Il a dû pleurer parce que tu as mis du sang sur sa robe, ce gros dandy. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il m'a dit d'arrêter de voir Ron parce que je suis souillé, du fait que je sois un Rogue et ton frère. Puis il a accusé papa d'être un Mangemort et un … une sorte de de catin se vendant à Dumbledore.

- Il a _quoi_ ? » hurla Draco. « Où il est, ce maudit lâche ? Je vais lui casser la figure ! »

Harry attrapa son frère par l'arrière de sa robe avant qu'il ait pu se précipiter dans les escaliers.

- Hey, Draco, calme-toi. Je m'en suis occupé. S'il va trop loin à nouveau, je vais te laisser lui refaire le portrait, mais il est dans la tour de Griffondor maintenant et je ne veux pas que tu commences quelque chose que tu ne peux pas finir, Dragon.

Draco s'arrêta et y réfléchit un moment.

- T'as raison, et merde. Mais s'il recommence ... je m'occupe de ses fesses, petit frère. » Puis il fit une moue capricieuse à l'adresse de Harry. « Pourquoi m'as-tu appellé Dragon ?

- Papa le fait parfois, donc je me suis dit que … ça ne te gênerait pas.

- Ça ne me gêne pas, tant que tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça quand quelqu'un peut entendre, » déclara Draco.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Et tu peux m'appeler Phénix si tu veux, comme le fait papa.

- D'accord. Allez, allons voir papa, » dit le blond, puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie.

Harry transmit à Severus les vœux de bon rétablisssement de la part de Katie, et à quel point elle avit hâte de le voir retrouver sa place dans sa classe. Bien que Severus ne l'eût pas dit textuellement, Harry et Draco pouvaient affirmer qu'il était heureux des paroles de la jeune fille, et ils passèrent ensemble une soirée paisible, les garçons faisant leurs devoirs puis discutant de _kin-sa-dor _avec leur père.

- J'envisage de reprendre vos leçons dans une semaine ou deux, après que j'aie rattrapé mon retard dans mes cours, » leur dit Severus. « Nous pouvons utiliser la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner, elle devrait nous servir aussi bien que ma salle d'entraînement au Manoir Prince.

- Où est-elle ? » demanda Draco, sa curiosité se reflettant dans ses yeux gris.

- Au septième étage. Elle apparaît à chaque fois qu'un professeur ou un élève en a besoin, » expliqua Severus. « Vous verrez quand nous nous y rendrons. » Il regarda sa montre. « C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, les garçons. Vous devriez retourner à vos dortoirs. »

Les deux adolescents se levèrent, l'enlacèrent, et lui souhaitèrent bonnne nuit.

- On te voit demain en classe, papa, » dit Harry par-dessus son épaule.

- J'y serai, Harry. Vas-y, dors un peu, fils, » ordonna Severus, le sourire aux lèvres. « Toi aussi, Dragon. »

- D'accord papa, » déclara Draco avant de suivre son frère hors de la pièce.

- Je suis prêt pour le passage du marchand de sable, » dit Harry en baillant.

Draco lui lança un regard intrigué.

- Le marchand de sable ?

- Une expression moldue, » rit le brun. « On raconte aux enfants que c'est le marchand de sable qui vient les endormir, le soir, en leur jetant une pincée de sable.

- Les moldues ont des expressions étranges, » dit son frère, lequel avait été élevé exclusivement par de sorciers.

- Les sorciers aussi, » lui répondit Harry.

Ils avaient presque atteint les escaliers menant aux cachots, et Draco était sur le point de souhaiter bonne nuit à son frère lorsqu'il sentit frisson lui parcourir l'échine, comme une sorte d'avertissement.

- Harry ... » siffla-t-il, dégainant sa baguette.

Un instant après, trois sorcier sortirent de l'ombre, ils étaient tapis dans la petite salle adjascente où les Premières Années attendaient d'être répartis. Harry sortit aussi sa baguette, puisqu'il n'entretenait de relation cordiale avec aucun des trois. Il y avait Nott, Avery et MacLaggen. Ils s'installèrent en demi-cercle, empêchant les deux frères d'aller ou vers la salle commune des Serpentards ou vers la tour des Griffondoes.

- Alors, les gars ? On fait une petite promenade nocturne ? » dit Nott d'une voix trainante, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux, rappelant à Harry le sanglier sauvage qu'il avait vu dans le Bois Pronfond.

- Qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais ici, Nott ? » demanda Draco, foudroyant du regard ses camarades. « Tire-toi et laisse-nous tranquilles.

- Oh ho, écoutez le petit cocatrix qui gazouille ! » se moqua Avery. « Tu penses vraiment que tu es quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? Tu penses parce que ton papa est enfermé à Azkaban et que lui a préféré ce traître de Rogue, tu es le coq du villagemaintenant. Bien, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi, joli coeur ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un rapporteur et un enfoiré de lâche, et nous sommes ici pour te montrer ce qui arrive aux traîtres, Malfoy ! »

Tous les trois avaient leurs baguettes pointés sur Draco et Harry.

- Tu crois ? » railla Draco. « Je ne crois. » Il frappa l'autre garçon d'un classique et rapide coup de pied appris de Severus.

La passe de _kin-sa-dor _prit Avery totalement par surprise, puisque la majorité des sorciers combattaient avec leur magie, pas avec leurs pieds et leurs poings. Mais Draco n'était pas commme la majorité des sorciers.

Son pied claqua contre la main d'Avery, lui cassant les doigts tout en le désarmant.

Avery hurla, serrant sa main contre son lui.

- Enfoiré ! Tu m'as cassé les doigts !

Draco l'ignora, tournant sur lui-même pour se défendre du sort de MacLaggen, seulement pour constater que son frère l'avait pris de vitesse, envoyant rapidement un sort de désarmement.

- _Expelliarmus_!

MacLaggen s'envola et n'atterrit qu'à la moitié du corridor. Puis Harry lui lança un sort d'immobilisation.

- _Petrificus Totalus _!

- Bien joué, Harry, » le complimenta le blond, puis leva sa baguette pour combattre Nott.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car Nott était suspendu dans les airs, haletant et se débattant, ses mains accrochées à son col, essayant de déserrer le morceau de tissu qui l'étranglait. Il pleurnichait faiblement.

Draco et Harry regardaient, stupéfaits. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Un instant plus tard ils avaient leur réponse, en la personne d'un grand homme brun avec de brûlants yeux violets qui apparut derrière Nott, une main serrant sans effort les robes de l'adolescent.

- Draco ! » haleta Harry. « C'est _lui _! C'est lui qui a sauvé papa dans la classe de potions ! Le … vampire ! » siffla-t-il.

Draco était sur le point de lui crier qu'aucun vampire ne pourrait jamais entrer dans le château, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge.

L'homme regardait Nott comme s'il était une punaise et le tenait à bout de bras, ses lèvres relevées révélant des crocs aiguisés et ses yeux passèrent étrangement d'un violet brillant à un pourpre sanglant.

- _Toi _! Tu fait partie de ceux qui ont trafiqué le chaudron et l'ont fait exploser en tuant presque Severus, Draco, et Harry ! » cracha le vampire furieux.

Nott bégaya, essayant désespérément d'inspirer suffismenent d'air pour parler, mais Philip ne déserra pas sa prise. Nott hocha donc la tête, poussant des gémissements de protestation.

- Ne prends pas la peine de nier, garçon ! J'ai senti ton parfum sur le chaudron et je sais que cette combinaison ne peut pas avoir été causée par une quelconque … maladresse. Les ingrédients ont sciemment été mélangés pour causer une explosion nocive. Vous avez essayé de tuer des membres de ma _famille_ ! » siffla Phil, secouant un Nott pétrifié comme un chien de chasse aurait secoué sa proie. «Et je vous trouve ici en train de réessayer, toi et ta bande de petits mercenaires ! Comment oses-tu ? »

Il relâcha légèrement sa prise, et Nott grinça :

- S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît … monsieur ! Ne me mangez pas ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un lien avec vous … ! »

De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage, se mêlant aux larmes de terreur coulant de ses yeux.

_Pas plus que moi, _pensa Harry, stupéfait. _Papa n'a jamais rien dit à propos d'un ancêtre vampire auparavant._

- Et si tu l'avais su ? Est-ce que ça t'aurait empêché d'agir comme tu l'as fait, stupide garçon ? Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Phil à sa propre question. « Tu aurais considéré qu'il était justifié d'attaquer le traître et sa famille, incluant le suceur de sang ! J'ai entendu chacun des mots de ta conversation avec mes … neveux, » dit le seigneur vampire. Techniquement, les garçons étaient des parents un peu plus éloignés que des neveux, mais la relation était trop complexe pour être expliquée à ce fumier. « Chaque parole insultante, sectaire ou cruelle ! Tu voulais leur donner une leçon pour avoir trahi ton soit disant Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nott demeura muet. Philip le secoua.

- Réponds-moi !

- Oui … oui … mais ils ont trahi les Seigneur des Ténèbres … ils méritent d'être punis … Rogue devrait mourir pour ce qu'il a fait ! » gémit Nott, provocant, malgré le vampire près de sa gorge.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a osé lutter pour établir la vérité ? Parce qu'il ne s'est pas abaissé à torturer des innoncents et à assassiner des enfants au nom d'un pathétique nécromancien ? » Ses yeux rouges trouaient presque le front de Nott. « Écoute-moi, jeune homme, et écoute bien. Je ne tolèrerai plus d'attaque envers n'importe lequel des membres de ma famille – ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Peut importe de qui elle vient ! Parce que tu n'es qu'un enfant, je ne te mordrai pas, pas plus que je ne te marquerai comme je l'aurais fait pour un adulte qui aurait commis une offense similaire, je ne te tuerai pas non plus. Cependant … tu ne t'en tireras pas indemne … **Regarde- moi,** » ordonna Philip d'une voix polaire, évoquant une nuit remplie de fer et de flammes. Nott tressaillit comme une marionnette, incapable de faire autre chose que d'obéir à l'Ordre dans la voix du vampire.

- Oui, monseigneur.

- Mieux. Tu vas promettre de ne jamais faire de mal à Harry Rogue, Draco Malfoy, ou Severus Rogue pour le reste de ta scolarité. Tu vas les laisser tranquille et t'excuser formellement à Severus devant tous les autres Serpentards ainsi que le directeur et te soumettre à toute punition ultérieure qu'ils te destineront, et ce inclut le renvoi pour tentative de meutre envers un professeur et des étudiants. Tu souffriras également pour un jour et une nuit de la douleur que mes descendants ont endurée quand ton explosion a endommagé leurs poumons. Aucun sort ni aucune potion ne t'en délivrera jusqu'à ce que tu aies subit la punition complète. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui, monseigneur. Mais ... je n'étais pas seul, » geignit Nott.

- Je sais. Je vais régler ça avec eux dans une minute.»

Phil se tourna et son regard enflammé figea les deux autres adolescents sur place. Tel était le pouvoir pur d'un seigneur vampire en colère.

- Personne parmi ceux qui ont attaqué ma famille ne s'en tirera impuni. » Il déposa le garçon sur le sol. «Vas, maintenant, Théodore Nott, et réfléchis à tes actes ! Et rappelle-toi, je te surveillerai ! » Il se pencha et ses crocs frolèrent brièvement le cou de l'adolescent. « Conduis-toi bien, sinon … ! »

Puis il relâcha le garçon et Nott s'enfuit, sanglotant de terreur, seulement pour revenir sur ses pas et se diriger vers l'infirmerie pour admettre sa culpabilité au maître des potions, conformément à l'Ordre du seigneur vampire.

Philip se pencha et Ordonna aux deux autres garçons la même chose qu'à Nott, après leur avoir fait faire dans leur pantalon, et une fois qu'il en eût terminé avec cette tâche, il se redressa et ébaucha un salut poli à l'adresse d'un Draco et d'un Harry bouches bés.

- Salutations, jeunes hommes. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je me nomme Philip Anthony Rogue, et je suis l'un de vos lointains ancêtres.

- Et vous êtes un vampire ! » laissa échapper Draco.

- Oui, je le suis. Un seigneur vampire, pour être exact, » dit Philip, et il sourit légèrement, d'un sourire plus amical que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Ses yeux passèrent de cramoisi à leur teinte violette habituelle. « Je ne projettais pas de me dévoiler si tôt, mais les circonstances m'ont forcé la main.

- Euh … pardonnez ma question, monsieur, mais … comment êtes-vous entré ici et pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

- Puisque je ne suis pas maléfique, vos protections me permettent de passer, » expliqua Philip. « Et pour ce qui est du pourquoi, j'aurais pensé que c'était évident, jeune Rogue. Je suis ici pour vous protéger. Vous _tous_. »

Draco toussa soudainement.

- Euh, pouvons-nous allez à un autre endroit pour parler de ça ? Il fait froid, tout-à-coup.

- Oui. Venez, allons dans cette salle de classe vide, » déclara Phil, indiquant la salle de classe vide numéro onze, qui était en face de la Grande Salle. « Nous devons discuter.

- Ça, vous pouvez le dire ! » marmonna Draco, suivant son ancêtre vampire dans la salle avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.


End file.
